Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: CHAPTER 11 FINALLY UP! A re-imagining of season 1 of MMPR, mixing in more elements from Zyuranger and adding a few of my own original twists while still keeping the same cast and setting as MMPR. Billy/Trini, other pairings TBD.
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Bandora's Box

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 1 Part 1: Bandora's Box**

(A/N: Fair warning, this is a pretty long author's note. Okay this time I've decided on a somewhat ambitious fanfic project: A retelling of the first season of MMPR with a twist. I'm going to mix in more elements of Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, the series MMPR's first season was partially based on, as well as throwing a few of my own original twists in it to make the combination of MMPR and ZyuRanger elements make a little more sense. To start off, the first major change I should say before you read is that I changed Rita's name back to her Japanese version's name of Bandora because of two reasons. One, the name of her palace on the moon, and two, Bandora's voice sounds more ghostly than cackled like Rita's and I like that a little better. However I kept the English names of the other villains, also for two reasons. One, to avoid confusing my readers as to who's who, and two, the Japanese names for Squatt, Baboo, and Finster are very very long and I don't feel like typing them out all the time [lol]. Anyways, I hope that this fic will do well, I'm looking forward to writing this.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Angel Grove. Its high school had just been dismissed for the day and a group of five friends: Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Hart; headed to their favorite hang out, Ernie's Juice Bar, which also doubled as an area where students can practice various indoor sports, such as marital arts, gymnastics, and boxing, and it also had various exercise equipment set out for those who just wanted a quick workout. It looked pretty busy, but the martial arts section was reserved for them for the afternoon by Jason, who, along with Zack, Trini, and Kimberly, stood in front of their other friend Billy.

"Okay then, Billy. Are you ready to check out what style you want to study?" Jason asked, "Don't worry. After you start working with one of us, I'm sure those punks will start to leave you alone."

"I hope so," Billy replied. Recently, the school bullies, Bulk and Skull had been severely harassing him, more so than usual, so his friends suggested that he study some form of martial arts with them in order to build up his confidence and to gain the ability to stand up for himself if needed.

"All right, let me start off by showing you a little karate," Jason smiled. The others backed off a bit to give Jason the whole mat and he began by bowing to an imaginary opponent, then let loose with a series of rapid punches in the air along with some roundhouse kicks, followed by some karate chops in various positions, then ended with another bow, "Of course it will take some time and training before you can pull some of those moves off, but the basics won't take too long to teach."

"Most impressive athletic display my friend," Billy nodded.

"You want an impressive athletic display," Zack slapped a hand on the young genius's shoulder, "You haven't seen anything yet. Let me show you how to fight with _style,"_ he grinned and took Jason's place at the center of the mat, "Hey Angela!" he called out to a cute African-American girl he'd been admiring for a while, "You should check this out too!" then he turned to Kim, handing her a CD, "Could you turn on the stereo for me please? I'd like some music to go along with this. Track 10."

"Sure thing, Zack," Kim smiled and put in the CD in the stereo that was bolted to the ground and against the wall of the martial arts area and chose the appropriate song. A fast paced hip hop beat began to fill the area, though it was without lyrics.

"Okay, time to check out some Capoiera!" Zack announced to his gathered friends. A few other people from around the juice bar began to notice the music and went to watch what was going on. As the music began to play, the African-American began to dance in place as a warm up, but then began to sweep out his legs very quickly and very high in the air, then dropped to the ground and placed his hands on the mat and swung the lower half of his body around in a circle, lifting an arm whenever a leg would get in its way to make a perfect sweeping circle with his legs, then he did a hand stand and his legs were spread at a perfect 180º angle and he spun in a series of circles and he sprung back up once again and began to do a series of flips as the music ended to the applause of his friends and the spectators, "Thank you! Thank you!" Then he turned his attention to Angela who simply shook her head.

"Show off," she said and walked away to a dejected Zack.

"Well everyone else seemed to think it was phenomenal," Billy said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"All right, it's my turn," Trini announced, taking the center of the mat. The spectators however, remained to watch the Asian beauty demonstrate her own skills. She smiled warmly at Billy, "I practice the Mantis-style of Kung-fu. It's quite effective and graceful." She started with a slow warm up of moving her arms around her body, then immediately proceeded with a rapid movement of her arms and quickly crouched down and continued to sweep her arms by moving the upper half of her body, then got back up and did a series of rapid punches and high kicks, and finished in a crouching defensive stance before standing up again and smiling at her friend, "What do you think?" she asked Billy once the applause of the people watching died down.

"Wow Trini, that was beautiful," Billy smiled, "And it really does mimic the motions of the _Tenodera sinensis. _Very impressive." He turned away as to make sure she didn't notice the slight blush to his face.

"Well we saved the best for last," Kimberly smiled, "I've actually developed my own fighting style. If you were to learn from me, you'd be the first student of my modified 'defense gymnastics.'" She smiled brightly and took to the center of the mat, stretching her arms high above her head, linking her hands together, and then flipped her body so that she was now in a handstand position. Billy noted that if there was someone near her, they would've felt the full force of the impact. Kim then did a series of flips that helped her travel across the mat, but at the same time would have discouraged an attacker from getting close, then she did a leg split quickly to get to the ground and punched out to either side of herself before getting back up again and then doing a powerful cartwheel to finish off her demonstration to the applause of the admiring crowd.

"Well, do you like?" Kimberly asked sweetly. Before Billy could answer, someone interrupted.

"If he didn't like it, I really did!" said a voice followed by an annoying high pitched laugh.

"Oh it's you Skull," Kim said shaking her head.

"And where would that idiot be without me," another voice said.

"Probably better off," Jason replied to Bulk.

"Says you, muscle head," Bulk replied.

"So Kimmy," Skull said, while chewing a piece of gum with his mouth open, "Can you show us some of those last moves again?"

"I'd be happy to," Kim smiled sweetly, "Bulk, you and Skull come here."

"Ooh, this should be good," Bulk grinned.

"Are you sure about this, Kim?" Trini asked.

"It'll be okay. Trust me," she winked at her friend, and then she turned to the pair of bullies, "I need you to stand on either side of me and try to grab me," she requested.

"Ooh this'll be even more fun that I thought," Bulk said.

"If I win, do we get a few kisses?" Skull asked.

"Sure," Kim said, "Now come at me!" the pair of bullies ran at her with open arms and puckered lips but the young athlete dropped down to her split leg stance and quickly jabbed out with both fists to either side of her as before, hitting both bullies…right in the crotch, dropping them both to the mat, clutching themselves and moaning in pain, "That's for giving Billy the swirley treatment the other day!" Kim said getting up, "I'd put ice on those if I were you. Now scram!" she yelled. They got up as quickly as they could, but were still bent over in pain and saying "Ouch!" every step they took.

"So Billy," Jason said once it was clear that the punks wouldn't be starting trouble again for a while, "Have you decided what style of martial arts you'd like to study?"

"Hmm…you've all given impressive demonstrations. I'll have to think about it," the young scientist replied.

"Hey Billy!" Ernie called from behind the juice bar, "That broadcast you wanted to watch is about to start!" he pointed at the big screen TV hanging on the back wall above the shelves. There was another one above the exercise equipment area and one in an area with a trio of couches, they all had the same news report on, "Mission to Nemesis About to Arrive!" was scrolling at the bottom of the screen as the reporter began. Billy and his friends went to the juice bar where Ernie gave them their usual drinks and all attention was on the big screens.

"What's this?" Zack asked.

"Shh…let the reporter explain," Kim replied. They all turned to see a young 20-something reporter begin the broadcast:

"After 6 days in space, the crew of the space shuttle _Explorer_ will finally arrive at its destination in the next few minutes, the newly discovered minor planet, Nemesis," the reporter continued, "I'm turning this broadcast to the head of NASA."

"A new planet?" Jason whistled.

"Incredible," Trini said, looking over at Billy who was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. The head of NASA now was on a split screen from the reporter and began his explanation:

"Nemesis has been observed for the past 3 months and from what we know, it's about the same size as Earth's moon, but has a surface and atmosphere similar to that of Mars. The strangest thing about this world is that its orbital plane is almost perfectly perpendicular to the orbits of the other planets in the Solar System, which is why no one has seen it up until recently. Its odd orbit is also how we determined the appropriate name for it. Nemesis's orbit also takes it farther out than any known body in our Solar System; it will only be in Earth's neighborhood for a few days and won't return towards us for about 10,000 years, which is why we're taking this very rare opportunity to send astronauts to this mysterious world. The last time it was around, humanity was just discovering fire and making stone tools."

"Another historical first is that two of the shuttle's crew are also the youngest astronauts in history, only 10 years old. Some critics of NASA question the wisdom of sending _children_ up into space. How do you respond?"

"The children are graduates of Space Camp, in which many children have gone to for several years and endured the same kinds of training that adult astronauts had to go through. This is just the first time said children would be allowed to _use_ that training. Plus children being allowed in space regularly may happen sometime in our lifetimes or the lifetimes of our own children, so this would be a good way to assess how that would work. We have taken every precaution possible, including not allowing the children to leave the shuttle and explore the surface as the two adult astronauts are planning on doing."

"Thank you for your honesty. Now I believe is the time we're turning the broadcast completely over to the Space Shuttle _Explorer. _Remember that due to the distance between Earth and Nemesis, the broadcast is lagged by a few seconds…"

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in the rocky, uninhabited outskirts of Angel Grove, a building of unknown construction and design sat in one of the higher areas, but was perfectly camouflaged due to its rocky color scheme and shape. There appeared to be no entrances or exits, but within, there was a large pitch back chamber. It was lit only by a series of holographic lights on its domed ceiling that was configured exactly like the night sky, and a hologram of the Sun, Moon, and Nemesis being obviously much larger than the other lights; the computer consoles arranged in a circular formation; four cylindrical towers with circular neon lights running up and down alternating between blue and green placed as corners of a square formation outside the circular formation of the computer consoles; a large white orb on one side of the room just after two of the lit up towers; and large glass-like tube on the exact opposite side of the room from the orb even further from the other two lit up towers which stretched from floor to an indefinable ceiling. A 4 foot tall red robot with a gold saucer-shaped head was panicking and pressing buttons on the computer, "Aye eye eye aye eye! Zordon! It's the humans! It's been 10,000 years! They rediscovered Nemesis! It's the end of the world all over again!" the robot said, red lights running across where its "eyes" would be as he talked. As he said this, a large blue-white head appeared in the large glass tube, the face looked like one that contained all the secrets of the universe, but the eyes had a very haunted look to them. He looked down at the panicky robot.

"Calm yourself Alpha 5," Zordon ordered in an echoing voice, "Show me what is going on in the viewing globe."

"Right Zordon," Alpha replied, pressing a series of buttons. The large white orb displayed the same broadcast that the young people in the juice bar were watching, that the whole world was watching. Every channel on Earth was broadcasting this at once.

"There is no need to panic yet," Zordon said as the reporter said that the _Explorer _had landed and the two astronauts were starting to walk the surface of the alien world, "Just because Nemesis has been rediscovered, it doesn't mean that Bandora will be released. It is a large world. There is a high probability that they won't even find her prison, but just in case, we have been preparing for this day."

"I just hope we don't have to use that contingency plan…" Alpha replied in a worried tone.

**XXX**

Billy and the others were at the edge of their seat as the two astronauts, already in their space suits, left the shuttle and began to walk the surface of Nemesis, the space shuttle broadcasting everything that was going on.

"This will be a day long remembered," the first astronaut said, "the first time in decades that man has set foot on another world, and our only chance to do so on this world for millennia to come," he looked to his comrade and they began to make observations.

"This is very beautiful. Comparing this world to Mars was right, look at this lovely red desert and pink sky," the second astronaut said, then he turned his camera towards the sky, "Even now, in Nemesis's day time, both the Earth and Moon are clearly visible. What an incredible view."

"Hey…check that out over there," the first astronaut said, pointing a few hundred yards away. There appeared to be an object shining in the desert, "It looks…metallic…I mean artificially so, not like the natural rusted iron that makes up the sand here."

"This is definitely worth checking out," the second astronaut said. Both hopped along in Nemesis's low gravity and as they got closer, they saw the object definitely had to be artificial. It was a short cylinder with a lid, about waist tall but wider than either astronaut even with their suits on, "what is this?" he asked, looking at a lid with a ruby in the center and strange writing around the circumference of the lid.

**XXX**

"What the heck?" Jason asked as everyone saw the same thing the astronauts did. All across the world, people were on the edge of their seats completely silent and awestruck.

"An artificial object on another world that we've only recently discovered," Billy said amazed, smiling with tears in his eyes, "This is definite proof of extraterrestrial intelligence! Do you know what this means to the people of our world?"

"It means that we're not alone…" Trini whispered, her hand just barely covering her mouth.

"This could be really good…or really bad," Zach said.

"I think those guys should get out of there…" Kim looked worried.

**XXX**

"AYE EYE EYE AYE EYE! They found it!" Alpha panicked, "Don't open it! Don't open it!" he screamed at the viewing globe as if the astronauts could hear him. Zordon just continued to stare at in intently, silently praying for the same thing.

**XXX**

"Mission control, this is the _Explorer _crew. Please advise. What do we do with this object," the first astronaut called into his radio.

"This is mission control. See if you can get it to move. If so, take it back in _Explorer's_ cargo hold."

"Roger that, mission control," the first astronaut said.

"Wow…I know we're supposed to be prepared for anything, but this…" the second astronaut said.

"We've been given our orders. Let's see if we can budge this thing," the first one said, "take the other side I'll take this one," when his partner nodded that he was ready, both astronauts lifted at once, but instead of moving the whole cylinder, the ruby glowed and then the alien writing did as well. The lid popped off and both astronauts stumbled back, landing with their butts to the ground. Then they heard what sounded like laughter coming from the inside, then a bright blue hand grasped the rim from the outside and then the creature pulled himself out. He was bright blue, with a large head and a single horn at the top of it, wearing strange clothing and a knapsack. Then more creatures came out, the second one was even stranger, a thin humanoid covered in black fur, wearing a monocle, with claws at the ends of his fingers and what looked like an extra pair of thin arms from out of his back. A third creature then emerged; this one was pure white, with large pointed ears and a small horn at the end of his nose. He had a goat-like beard and was wearing glasses and of all things, an apron. Then came one of the most threatening creatures either astronaut could imagine. He was wearing golden armor and had black raven-like wings coming out of his back and had glowing red eyes and a face like a gorilla, except that his nose and mouth were extended in a snout and he wielded a large sword. All the astronauts could do was look on in fear and amazement as the bright blue one approached the cylinder again.

"Bandora! Oh Bandora! Come on out Witch Bandora! It's fine!" he said, then he stood back and a final creature emerged. In a way she was the scariest one out of all of them for one reason…she looked the most human out of them. She had what had to be either a pair of very large horns or a very weird hairstyle at the top of her head; it was hard to tell which. She had a very wide metallic collar with small blue triangular cloths at the end of them and she wore what looked like a metallic bra on the outside of her clothes and it was _very _elongated and pointy. She wore a reddish brown dress and had a long staff with a crescent shape at one end, a thin circle within the crescent, and a large ruby on the inside of the circle and crescent. The woman that creature called Bandora stretched and yawned.

"Ahhh….I've had a good nap," she said in a hauntingly echoed voice, "How long _have_ we been in there?" she asked the others.

"I say it's been millions of years!" the blue creature said in a squeaky voice.

"No way it's been that long, Squatt!" the black creature replied hitting the blue one on the top of his horned head, "It's only been a few hundred."

"You didn't have to hit me Baboo!" Squatt replied.

"Honestly, all you two do is argue," the white creature said in disapproval, he seemed to be the oldest one and if it wasn't for his bizarre appearance, he could be mistaken for a kindly grandfather figure, "It's been exactly 10,000 years," he said to Bandora, bowing respectfully.

"Well I can always count on your figures, Finster," Bandora replied to him, "but to make sure it doesn't happen again…" she pointed her wand at the seal and a red beam of light shot forth, blasting a hole right through it, leaving only a thin ring where a thick lid once stood. Both astronauts were just sitting there, while in the _Explorer, _the two younger astronauts screamed in fear at the sight.

"What…what are you?" the first astronaut said to Bandora, trying and failing horribly to disguise his fear.

"Ahh…so you two must be the ones who released me…I must thank you properly," Bandora replied, smiling evilly at them. She blew a kiss, but the wind from the breath was stronger than any hurricane and it sent both astronauts flying so high, they left Nemesis and drifted helplessly in space. Bandora laughed again at the plight of the helpless people she doomed so easily and glanced at the earth along with her minions, "Ah, the beautiful Earth.," she said hauntingly, "You shall pay dearly for my millennia of imprisonment. You shall know a terror like no other!" she swore to the sky, thoughts of vengeance filling her soul as she gazed at the blue planet.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the start of my new project. Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you think.)

(A/N 2: The elements I added from ZyuRanger in this chapter are the addition of the children astronauts, finding out the fate of the astronauts that released the villains, the change in name from Rita to Bandora, and the fact that Bandora was imprisoned on a fictional planet instead of the Moon. I kept the time of imprisonment of 10,000 years from Power Rangers vs. the 170,000,000 years in Zyuranger. I have a few reasons for this, but I won't reveal them because it will spoil elements of my version of this story. My own two cents in this chapter is the slight changes to the command center and trying to define the Rangers' various martial arts styles more clearly. I hope you liked it.)


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: Rise of the Rangers

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 1 Part 2: Rise of the Power Rangers**

(A/N: I'm glad my new story seems to have gotten a good amount of positive response. I hope to continue getting support as I write this. Well here comes the next part. I hope you all enjoy)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

The whole world was in shock as to the events that had just transpired. The astronauts that had just set foot on the planet Nemesis had just been doomed to drift in space until their oxygen supply runs out by an alien witch whom they accidentally released. The evil witch then turned her staff to the shuttle, the younger astronauts still inside and fired a red bolt of energy towards it and the transmission was lost.

"Oh my god!" Kim shouted, her hands to her mouth and an expression of shock on her face.

"This…this can't be happening," Trini said, tears coming to her eyes.

"But...but I always hoped that a first contact situation would be peaceful," Billy looked down.

"Man. How's the world going to deal with her if she comes here?" Zack wondered out loud.

"I don't know man, she seems pretty powerful and who knows what she's capable of," Jason remarked. Just then the entire youth center started to shake.

"It's an earthquake!" Ernie shouted. Immediately everyone rushed to the most secured locations in the room to try to not get hurt by falling objects.

"Look out the window…are…are we _moving?"_ Jason asked as the building shook. Sure enough the scenery was passing by as if the building was on wheels and rushing down the street.

"This is crazy!" Zack said. Elsewhere in the city, the tallest buildings in Angel Grove, both business offices and apartment buildings that are essential to the city, were also rushing down the streets to the panic of everyone around them. The people tried to run away from them so as to not be crushed but, only a few manage to be fast enough. The tallest building in the city finally stopped moving when it reached the center of the town. Then several more smaller buildings converged around it, forming a wall to protect the larger one.

"I think we've stopped moving," Jason said when the shaking stopped. Then the TVs came back on. A news chopper managed to get in the sky and was reporting this strange phenomenon.

"For those of you just tuning in, several major buildings in Angel Grove, including the high school and youth center, as well as the chief office buildings and larger apartment complexes, have inexplicably moved to the center of town during a massive earthquake. It is unknown what caused this to happen…wait a minute…" the transmission was lost as another earthquake came and the tallest building in town started to levitate into the air along with a huge chunk of earth beneath it, "…This is…just impossible," the reporter continued. The tallest building just floated away into the sky…wait a minute…it's coming back down! The poor people in there. Who knows what's going on?" The building crashed back down sending another earthquake to shake the town, "Look…something's on top of the building!" the reporter turned his camera to the roof of the building. Sitting on top of it was a large castle with a strange globe with lights on top and the towers were sitting at odd angles and were shaped like modern buildings. Above entrance was a sign in neon lights that read "Bandora Palace." Then everyone around the buildings heard evil laughter coming from the palace as Bandora flew out of the entrance on an old 19th century-style bicycle, her golden armored minion flying behind her.

The teens in the youth center gathered around the broken windows and looked outside as they saw the villains flying around the center of their city.

"It's her! The one who was on Nemesis!" Billy pointed out.

"Attention people of the Earth!" Bandora called out as she pedaled around the gathered apartments and businesses, "I am Bandora, the greatest witch that ever lived. This Earth is nothing to me but a mere pebble that would be more beautiful if no life existed on it. Humanity is the worst kind of trash, they are foolish and untrustworthy. I can easily annihilate you all!" She then pointed her staff at one of the apartment buildings and red lightning shot forth from its central ruby and completely destroyed it in a fiery explosion while she laughed.

"Oh God…those people…" Trini cried out.

"I know you must all be angry with me," Bandora continued, smiling evilly, "However I wouldn't do anything rash. Your precious shuttle and its remaining crew are my hostages." She pointed her wand up and a hologram of the shuttle interior was shown to everyone in view, the children screaming in panic, then it zoomed out and showed that the shuttle was actually shrunk to the size of a model. Squatt and Baboo were setting up an apparatus where a huge mace was hanging above the cockpit by a thread, "Unless the people of earth surrender to me within an hour, your young heroes will meet an unfortunate demise." She then laughs and disappears along with her servant.

"This can't be happening," Kim gasped in fright, "Please tell me it's all a nightmare."

"It is a nightmare…unfortunately we're all awake," Billy said. Then they heard some sobbing and pleas for help from outside the building. The group of friends nodded and walked out of the youth center and saw several people trapped under rubble and several bystanders too shocked to notice. They were still staring at the sky as if the witch was still there.

"Come on guys, let's help these people," Jason said. His friends nodded and they began to clear away the rubble to get people out of there.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, in Zordon's command center, Alpha and Zordon watched the events unfold as well, "Zordon…what can we do now that Bandora's holding hostages. The earth will have no choice but to surrender!" Alpha said.

"We do have one hope Alpha. We must find young people willing to protect their world to assist us. They can wield the power," Zordon replied, "Search the city, centered on Bandora's Place and work outwards from there."

"Right Zordon…" Alpha began to scan the area and found Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly all working together to get several people out from underneath piles of rubble, "Will these guys work? They seem to be among the few humans that weren't paralyzed by fear."

"Yes Alpha. Wait for them to rescue the trapped humans and see if you can wait until they're alone before teleporting them here," Zordon replied. The ancient sage and his assistant waited patiently but desperately until their candidates cleared the people from the rubble. They also saw several emergency vehicles approach the scene and the teens guiding the people they helped towards them.

"Thank you…thank you so much," a mother holding her child said.

"We owe you kids our lives," An elderly gentleman added. Other murmurs of thanks were overlapping and the young friends nodded at each other, happy that they could do _something, _even if it didn't seem like much. They were on their way back to the youth center, but for a second were out of view from everyone around them.

"Now Alpha!" Zordon commanded. The short robot hit the appropriate button and the teens disappeared in colored streaks of light that flew towards the rocky uninhabited outskirts of their town and into the command center. When they arrived, the teens materialized in complete surprise.

"What was that!?" Jason demanded.

"It could be the work of that witch," Zack commented.

"How dare you insult us like that!" Alpha shouted at him. Everyone's attention turned to the small robot.

"Incredible," Billy said approaching him and bending down to his level, "A fully sentient automaton. I didn't think robotic technology advanced this much recently."

"How about holographic technology," Trini pointed at the ceiling where they all gazed in amazement at what was essentially a holographic model of the night sky.

"Okay…I think we were abducted by aliens…this day keeps getting better and better," Kim said.

"Not quite my dear," A booming voice said.

"Who said that?" Kim asked, she and her other friends gathering closer together. The little robot pointed at the front of the room at the head floating in the large tube.

"Greetings my young friends. I am Zordon and the 'fully sentient automaton' is my assistant, Alpha 5," he smiled at them in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture, "We mean you no harm."

"Really. And snatching us up and bringing us here against our will doesn't qualify as 'harm?'" Jason glared at Zordon.

"I understand my methods of contacting you were unexpected and possibly immoral. However I hope you'll forgive them. I needed to act quickly and in secret if I was to help your world against Bandora," Zordon replied.

"You can stop her?" Kim said, "What are you waiting for then? Zap her like you zapped us or something!"

"Unfortunately I cannot act against Bandora directly," Zordon said, "Otherwise I would have by now. No doubt you are shocked by my appearance. I actually no longer have a body and my mind and soul are trapped in between dimensions. As such I have no direct influence on your world. All I can do is communicate with it. That is why I have brought you here, to my command center. I want the five of _you_ to fight against Bandora and her forces."

"You have got to be kidding me," Zack said, "We're just high school students. What can _we_ do against someone like her? I think you've got the wrong guys. Try the police or military or something."

"You've witnessed Bandora's evil magic first hand," Alpha said, "And she's capable of more. Your police and military wouldn't stand a chance against her."

"So once again we must raise the question…what makes us so special?" Billy asked.

"We witnessed your actions a few minutes ago. You were the first to be able to act and help out your fellow man in a desperate situation you couldn't have been prepared for. Despite the level of fear you must have been experiencing, you were strong enough to have the courage to do what was right. This tells me you are worthy of the power needed to protect your world." Zordon replied.

"Power?" Trini asked.

"As Alpha had pointed out, your world has no means of combating Bandora. However we do. Show them Alpha," Zordon said. Alpha went around to the back of the room and brought back a case and opened it in front of the teens. Inside was what looked like large belt buckles with coins in the center, "These devices are called Dino Bucklers. The objects in the center are called Power Coins. The Dino Bucklers allow the user to access the powers of the dinosaur spirits engraved on the Power Coins, which will give the user enhanced strength, agility, durability, and the ability to leap great heights. With these abilities, you will be the first, last, and best defense of your world against the evil witch Bandora. It is a heavy responsibility but I truly believe you can handle it. Will you accept these powers? Will you protect the world in which you live?"

"I don't know…It's a lot to think about," Jason said.

"I don't think we have the time to think about it. Remember Bandora's deadline," Billy said.

"Those kids she's holding hostage," Kim noted, "Jason. If we can save them, shouldn't we?"

"You're right Kim," Jason said, "Let's do it," he smiled at her.

"That's our Jason," Kim replied, "Okay I'm in too."

"This is all weird and I'll admit, I'm a little scared," Zack hesitated for a bit, "But I'm the kind of guy that can take things on the fly," he smiled, "You can count on me."

"It'll be nice to use my martial arts skills for something that will help the world," Trini nodded, "Just try to keep me away from that witch!"

"Martial arts skills…" Billy said in worry, "Zordon…my friends all know how to fight, but I don't. I'm not sure you'll want me."

"One of the abilities the power will grant you is a knowledge of basic self defense techniques," Zordon replied, "It will serve you until you can learn better skills from your friends. Don't lose heart. You are capable of doing this."

"Alright…in that case, I'll accept your offer," Billy nodded.

"Then come and accept your destinies," Zordon instructed them, "Take the Dino Buckler with the dinosaur that most appeals to you." The teens all approached the case that Alpha held out and looked them over.

"Alright…the T-rex," Jason grinned, "Can't get much better than that," he said, taking it in his hand.

"I can," Billy said, "Triceratops. The one guy that can beat a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ in a fight," he grinned and took it.

"How about the Pterodactyl? She can fly!" Kim cheered and took hers gently

"I like this Saber-toothed Tiger," Trini said, "Beautiful _and_ deadly," she nodded and took it in her hands.

"Save the best for last!" Zach grinned, "The Mastodon's a big tough dude and that's cool with me," he said as he took it.

"Now hold your Dino Bucklers in front of you and call out the phrase, "It's Morphin' Time! Then the name of your dinosaur spirit," Zordon instructed. The five teens nodded then got in a line and held out their morphers as instructed.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason shouted. Then each of them called out their dinosaur's name.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Each of them was covered in a bright light that came from the Dino Bucklers. Zack was covered in black light, Kimberly in pink, Billy in blue, Trini in yellow, and Jason in red. Then suits materialized over them in colored lightning. The suits had the same colors with three large white diamonds across the chest, two white triangles across the back, a white belt with the Dino Buckler at the center and a red colored sidearm holstered on the left side, white gloves and boots with diamonds in the colors of their suits circling it, and skirts around the waists of the ladies. Finally helmets that resembled their dinosaurs appeared and fit instantly over their heads.

"You did it! It worked!" Alpha cheered, "Congratulations!"

"Wow this feels incredible!" Jason said.

"I know. I feel like I can really make a difference," Zack said.

"Most intense," Billy nodded, "I can't wait to experiment and see if we can really defeat such an evil enemy."

"I think I like," Trini smiled under her helmet.

"Me too," Kim said, "These suits make us look good!"

"I am pleased you approve. However even as we speak, Bandora's deadline is still counting down," Zordon reminded them, "Twenty minutes have already elapsed."

"Then we've got to work quickly," Jason said, "Can you zap us to her palace like you zapped us here?"

"The proper term is 'teleport.'" Alpha said, "But no, we can't. The interior of Bandora Palace is a collection of several pocket dimensions. The only way we could get someone in there safely is if one of you was already in there to give us a point of reference."

"Then how will we get there?" Kim asked.

"It's time to introduce you to the first weapons of your arsenal," Zordon said. He nodded to Alpha and the little robot pressed a series of buttons and suddenly a section to the left side of the command center was lit up and the new heroes saw a trio of motorcycles: Red, Blue, and Black, the front of each resembling the dinosaurs of the Red Blue and Black Rangers. The Blue and Black motorcycle had side cars, "These are your Battle Bikes. After we teleport you in these vehicles to your city, you can drive them the rest of the way to Bandora Palace safely. Once in there you will most likely be fighting for your lives as you search for the astronauts. Your sidearms are called Blade Blasters. In other words they can function as both a short blade to attack nearby enemies, or open up into a laser blaster to fire at distant ones. These weapons should help even the odds. Good luck to you all."

"Alright everyone…let's go teach Bandora a lesson," Jason said, the other Rangers nodded and were ready for their first battle.

(A/N: Alright, now the Rangers have their powers and shiny new bikes. Will they be enough to take on Bandora and can they rescue the young astronauts in the limited time they have?)

(A/N 2: Elements from Zyuranger I've added: The initial attack that rearranged the city and the appearance of Bandora Palace in the center, rescuing the kidnapped astronauts as the first mission of the Rangers, changing the names of the morphers, and adding the Battle Bikes [though we did have the toys for them here in the US…go figure.] My own two cents: The Rangers rescuing the people trapped under rubble as well as when they accept their powers quickly instead of leaving Zordon hanging until they were in trouble [lol.] Plus giving Trini a skirt on her uniform like Kim's [at my g/f's request, but I was happy to do so.])


	3. Ep 1 Pt 3: Assault on Bandora Palace

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 1 Part 3: Assault on Bandora Palace**

(A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story, however I was working on some projects with my g/f as well as a few one shots so I don't feel as bad as if I didn't write anything at all [lol]. Anyways this chapter will be action packed so I hope you're ready for a fun ride.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

Now that the five teens were morphed, they were eager to help rescue the young astronauts from Bandora. Jason got on his Red Battle Bike, Zack got on the Black Battle Bike and Trini got in his sidecar, and Billy got on the Blue Battle Bike with Kim sitting in the sidecar.

"Okay Zordon, we're ready to be teleported," Jason said.

"Stand by a moment," Alpha said, "Zordon…look at the readings coming from Jason."

"Hmm…this is most puzzling. Jason we must ask you to remain here for a few minutes. There is something unusual with the way your power has bonded to you."

"But what about the kids?" Jason asked.

"Your friends will have to go ahead of you and try to rescue them on their own. Don't worry; once we figure out how to deal with this, you will be able to join them."

"Is it serious?" Zack asked.

"Not if we hurry. You must lead the others in battle in Jason's place, Zachary," Zordon said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Zack said.

"Initiating teleportation," Alpha said hitting a few controls. The four teens disappeared in two horizontal columns of light that blended the colors of the main riders and the sidecar riders that sped out of the command center towards the center of Angel Grove.

XXX

Bandora looked into the front window of the shuttle and saw the two children holding onto each other in fear, which brought a delightful smile to the witch's face, "The suffering of children…nothing pleases me more." Just then Baboo was peering through Bandora's telescope and saw two columns of light enter the city and then the Rangers materialized just a few blocks away and were speeding towards the palace, "Bandora! Bandora! Come quick!" he called to his queen.

"What is it?" Bandora asked, she peered through her telescope, "Ah so Zordon sends his warriors to battle me once again. But this time we have the advantage! So come. Come and meet your doom!" she laughed evilly.

XXX

"So Zordon, tell me what is wrong with my power?" Jason asked as Alpha was continuing to scan him.

"It has to do with the way the power bonds with its user. There has to be complete compatibility. Your power however for some reason isn't completely compatible with you...yet. Alpha is making the necessary adjustments so this won't be a future problem."

"Why would it have a problem with me and not the others?" Jason asked.

"The Red power is…different from the others. It is uniquely suited to the leader of the team," Zordon replied.

"Leader? You said that before when Zack left that he was to lead them in my place."

"Yes. You are destined to be a great leader Jason. But that also means you will face greater hardship than the others…"

XXX

Zack and the others zoomed through the streets of Angel Grove and arrived at the bottom of the central skyscraper in no time. They leapt from their bikes, ascending to the great height where Bandora Palace sat on the roof. All of them made it this far without incident…so far.

"Come on guys, let's crash this party!" Zack said as he kicked open the door. When they all rushed in, they found themselves strangely at what looked like a beautiful beach complete with a sunny sky and calm ocean.

"What the heck?" Kimberly asked.

"Zordon _did_ say the interior is made up of several pocket dimensions…perhaps this is one of them," Billy offered.

"Everyone be on guard," Zack said. They all stood back-to-back in a circle formation.

"Look!" Trini said. Popping out of the dunes were what looked like miniature clay figures the size of your hand. They had large heads and were making noises like the laughter. They were moving towards the Rangers but didn't seem to be a threat and they all approached them squatting down.

"They're kinda cute in a strange way," Kim said as the strange creatures approached. Then they grew rapidly to human-sized with fists raised, delivering a powerful uppercuts to them. Then they heard the evil laughter of Bandora, and they saw a large image of her in a portal in the sky. The witch blasted them with her wand first, then with red lightning coming from her outstretched fingers, sending the four friends crying out in pain as they were flying back while the dimension seemed to shatter like glass...

XXX

"So since I'm standing here doing nothing, I might as well ask…who is Bandora, really? And who are you and Alpha. And why do you have all this advanced technology, the Power Coins, the Dino Bucklers?" Jason asked.

"I will save the answers to those questions when all five of you are here again and I can explain in more detail. I didn't have the time to do so because of Bandora's deadline as you know," Zordon replied.

"Fair enough…though I think we should hurry. I have a funny feeling that the others are in serious danger."

"You're almost ready," Alpha assured him.

XXX

The four other Ranges fell from the explosion and found themselves in a room with fog up to their ankles and no outer wall, but Roman columns separating the ceiling from the floor. Looking out, it seemed as if the city was in night and there were searchlights scanning the sky.

"It can't be night already," Trini said, "It was mid afternoon last I checked."

"This must be another pocket dimension," Billy concluded. Just then they heard the laughter of Bandora's henchmen and blue lightning surrounds them which immediately turned into a metal cage suspended from the ceiling.

"Just great!" Zack muttered.

"Let us out of here!" Billy demanded. They all started to shake the cage but it was in vain.

"We did it! We caught them!" Baboo said from up a stairwell where he was with the rest of Bandora's henchmen.

"Let's Barbeque them!" Squatt said pulling a switch and the floor surrounding the cage was suddenly engulfed in flame.

"You freaks!" Zack yelled.

"This isn't good, I can feel my suit protecting me from the heat, but it won't last forever," Trini said. Just then they heard the miniature yells of terror coming from the space shuttle which was right next to Squatt, the rope holding the mace above the cockpit was slowly burning and didn't look like it would last but a few more minutes.

"Save us!"

"Help us!" the kids shouted.

"The kids!" Kim shouted, "We've got to destroy that mace thing before it kills them!" she drew her Blade Blaster and shot at the mace itself but as she fired, Squatt pumped the switch up and down causing the cage to be raised above the fire and it started to rotate. This made Kim miss by a long shot.

"Better not try that again. You might accidentally hit the kids," Zack said. As the cage was rotating, the flames grew in strength.

"Keep it up Squatt!" Baboo encouraged his friend.

"Burn! Burn!" Squatt laughed maniacally. Then the four teens de-morphed, their suits no longer able to protect them from the flames.

"Well this is interesting," Finster muttered, "They're _different_ from last time."

"It doesn't matter. They'll be dead soon," the golden armored warrior said.

"Oh man this could be it guys!" Zack said.

XXX

Jason winced in pain and put his hand to his head, "I don't know how, but I feel that the others need me…desperately. Please tell me you're finished!"

"Just two more seconds," Alpha said, "…there! You're good to go."

"Quickly Alpha, lock on to the others' location and teleport Jason before it's too late!"

"Right!" Alpha pressed the necessary control and Jason disappeared in a Red column of light.

XXX

"It looks like this is it," Billy said, "You guys were the best friends a geek could ask for!" the flames were climbing higher and he and his friends could feel the heat starting to give them slight burns on their skin.

"This isn't how I wanted it to go down. I'm so sorry guys," Zack said.

"I can't believe that witch is going to win!" Trini said. Billy grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately.

"It's all up to Jason now…" Kim said sadly. Just then a column of red light descended near them and the Red Ranger materialized.

"Someone call my name?" he asked, drawing his Blade Blaster, he shot at the fire, putting it out, then switched it to blade mode and cut the cage down and used it to pick the lock. His friends all rushed out, breathing sighs of relief. "You guys okay?" Jason asked.

"None of you will be okay!" suddenly the golden armored warrior flew at them, tackling them all to the ground. Then several more of the clay creatures rushed out of nowhere at them.

"I've got the gold one!" Jason said rushing at him while his friends fought his soldiers. Jason's opponent swung his sword at him cutting him several times, causing him to de-morph as well.

"You shouldn't have challenged me alone foolish human. I am Goldar, second only to Bandora herself!" he said.

"Jason!" Kim said in concern, but she was knocked back by one of the clay creatures. The others looked on in concern and were all knocked down. Despite their efforts, the heroes were driven back and forced outside the palace, however they jumped from the building it stood on to the roof of one of the shorter nearby buildings safely.

"We were going nowhere fast," Trini said.

"They won't have the home field advantage here though," Jason said, "Let's go for round two! Dino Bucklers! It's Morphin' Time!" Jason's friends nodded and drew the Dino Bucklers, inserted the Power Coins and opened the completed morpher.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" As they called out their dinosaur spirit, they were once again engulfed in colored lightning in which their suits and helmets materialized over them.

"You five weren't who we were expecting. Who are you?" Goldar demanded.

"Mastodon Ranger! Zack!"

"Ptera Ranger! Kimberly!"

"Tricera Ranger! Billy!"

"Saber Ranger! Trini!"

"Tyranno Ranger! Jason!" they all announced themselves for the first time.

"Power Rangers! Morphin' Sentai!" they called out their team name for the first time.

Goldar then descended from where he was standing to the building the Rangers were on and several of his soldiers appeared out of nowhere and charged at them. Jason used several karate moves to fight off a group of them that were rushing at him, however as he forced one of them to the ground, it crumbled into a ball of clay and unfolded again to an upright position.

"What the hell are these things?" the Tyranno Ranger asked in shock.

"They're our Putty Patrollers. Your skills are good, but it will take a lot more to keep them down," Goldar grinned at him.

Zack was rushing into a group of Putties, using his Capoiera to back flip, knocking several into the air, and then jumped after a falling one towards a lower building.

Billy was trying to fight for the first time. Zordon was right however, the Tricera Ranger was instinctively kicking and blocking his opponents without too much trouble.

Kimberly used several back flips to knock away approaching putties, then grabbed one by the arm and flipped it to the ground, but like with what happened to Jason, it crumbled into a huge putty ball and reformed itself.

Trini leapt into her mantis-style position and took on a Putty that was near her. She flailed her arms to block and counterattack her opponents, then a group of three was coming at her. She jumped high in the air to higher ground behind her, "Let's see you come back from this!" The Saber Ranger drew her Blade Blaster and switched it to blaster mode and fired laser beams at the approaching putties, sparks flying from their chest as they dropped to the ground.

However, the rope holding the mace above the shuttle was still wearing down and the children cried for help once again. Having defeated the Putties that were surrounding him, Jason turned his attention to Goldar, "Let's see what you got!" he said and then delivered several karate chops and kicks, but Goldar blocked each attack easily and countered by slashing at the Tyranno Ranger with his sword, sparks flying as he was sent to the ground.

"Pathetic," Goldar commented, but then Jason got on his feet and drew his Blade Blaster and set it in blade mode. The two warriors faced off, running together sideways before rushing at each other, their blades crossing. It was the start of what would likely be a hated rivalry. Kimberly and Billy approached him, having finally finished off their Putties.

"Need some backup Jason?" Kim said.

"No!" Jason said blocking Goldar's sword strike, "You and Billy go save the kids. The rest of us can finish here," he said continuing to battle against the monstrous warrior.

"Got it," Billy said, "Come on Kim!" The Tricera and Ptera Rangers jumped back up to Bandora Palace and opened the door to find the dimension they were in before Jason came to the rescue. The mace was still suspended over the cockpit of the shuttle, literally hanging by a thread at this point, but the shuttle was at a place too high to reach.

"Billy give me a boost!" Kim said. Billy stood against the wall and cupped his hands to give his friend the lift she needed. Kimberly made it and ran to the shuttle, grabbing it in both arms and pulling it away as the mace fell.

"Made it!" she said.

"Thank God. We should rejoin the others," Billy replied. Kimberly nodded and jumped down, but as they were about to leave, the room shook and a huge hand busted through the wall, knocking both Rangers to the ground. It grabbed the shuttle and pulled away. Getting up, Billy and Kim looked in horror as they saw the rest of the creature; it looked like a knight in armor, but was easily the size of a skyscraper! Kim let out a blood curling scream and the Titan stood outside, the shuttle in one hand and a sword in the other. Billy and Kimberly rushed out of the palace to find the others, who looked like they were fine, their opponents either defeated or retreated.

"Guys!" Billy said.

"Where's the shuttle?" Jason asked.

"Up there!" Kimberly replied pointing to the Titan. They all looked up in horror as the huge creature swung its sword at the top of the building they were standing on, hitting the roof and engulfing it in a large explosion, which sent the Rangers all the way to the streets below. The only other thing they heard was Bandora's laugh and the only thing they saw was the Titan and Bandora Palace fading away from the scene…

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are looking bad for the Rangers after their first battle. How will they achieve victory over Bandora's forces now? Please leave me some reviews to let me know what you think.)

(A/N 2: Elements from ZyuRanger I used: Pretty much most of this chapter, the interior of Bandora palace, the fight against Goldar and the Putties, the failed rescue of the shuttle. My own two cents: The scenes in the command center, which also hints at my own long term plans for Jason, the Rangers' fighting styles, everyone's lines, plus the Rangers being morphed for most of this chapter; in ZyuRanger they were only morphed after they left the palace and fought on the city rooftops. I also gave Goldar lines where he was silent the whole battle in the original version.)


	4. Episode 2 Part 1: Them Dry Bones

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 2 Part 1: Them Dry Bones**

(A/N: I was very pleased that my last chapter did so well. I am very glad I decided to do this project. I have received some good suggestions from my readers as well so I'll try to implement them. I hope you all enjoy.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

The Rangers teleported in the command center, piled on top of each other, and de-morphed from the large explosion they had barely survived. They all groaned in pain before trying to get up.

"Rangers. Are you alright?" Alpha asked, helping the young heroes to get on their feet.

"Yeah…I thought we were dead for a sec, but I feel like I can try again," Zack said as Alpha helped him up.

"Ugh…I'm sore all over, but I think I'll recover," Billy added while Zack and Alpha assisted him.

"I'm not sure I'm fine," Trini said, sitting up before Billy helped her to her feet, "I mean physically I'm fine, but…we failed our mission…" she said somberly.

"Ugh…did anyone get the number of that bus," Kimberly tried to joke to lighten the mood. Alpha and Trini helped her get back on her feet.

"That thing was much bigger than a bus," Jason said, Zack and Kim helping him up, "So what's going on now."

"Alpha, scan Angel Grove. Perhaps we'll see Bandora's next move," Zordon instructed.

"Right Zordon…" after a few seconds Alpha picked up a television signal and put it on the viewing globe. It was a news conference and at the bottom of the screen, it said, "Attack at Angel Grove: Illusion, Aliens, or Something Worse." The reporter on the screen began.

"If you're just tuning in now, we have some scientific experts joining us to review the events of the past hour. Professor Phenonomus, what is your opinion?"

A strange looking man in a lab coat was eager to answer, "This 'Bandora' and her goons are obviously alien invaders from the planet Nemesis. We all saw the shuttle's transmission after all. What else could it be?" he asked.

"A government cover-up of a new weapon," another scientist countered, this one looked much younger than the first, "One that projects illusions of terrifying events to scare a populace into submission while a real tangible threat moves in unopposed. There are no such things as aliens or magic so there!"

"Oh really?" Phenonomus countered. As it looked like the two scientists were about to really start a heated debate, the transmission was interrupted and the face of Bandora was on every television screen worldwide, laughing.

"Your time is up Earth. Soon your world will be nothing but a barren rock!" she announced simply before the image faded to static.

Zordon looked at the faded image in worry.

"Zordon," Jason began, "I think its time you told us what we're _really_ up against. Who is Bandora and how can we defeat her?"

"Yes. I apologize for not informing you sooner, but as time was of the essence, I felt that it could wait," Zordon replied, "Very well. Ten thousand years ago, Bandora and her forces attacked the Earth, intending to destroy it. At that time, I had a body of course, and I had chosen five young warriors like yourselves to battle her forces. They wielded the same power that you do now and I was a powerful wizard. Together the six of us were able to repel her attack; however she was too powerful for us to kill her or her closest minions. Instead, using my most powerful magic, I was able to seal her and her minions on the planet Nemesis as at the time, it was close to the Earth as it is now. However, Bandora counterattacked with her own demonic magic just as she was being sealed, destroying my body and leaving my mind trapped between dimensions. She also swore to return and exact her revenge."

The Rangers looked up at Zordon, "What are we supposed to do against that witch?" Billy asked, "I mean can you seal her up again on Nemesis?"

"No. Even if I had access to my magic, Nemesis is quickly moving far away from the Earth and it won't return for 10,000 years. That plan is no longer an option," Zordon replied.

"What's our next step then? We were so close to rescuing those kids and that giant came out of nowhere and snatched them up," Kim reminded them.

"I wondered why Goldar retreated but it looks like it's because they got what they wanted," Jason said.

"Do not despair. I am sure they are still alive. But now Bandora still intends to use them as hostages," Zordon replied, "Only against _you_ personally instead of against the people of Earth. You have accomplished one thing; you have proven to her that you are a threat to her plans."

"Some threat," Zack said, "We got out butts kicked when the huge dude showed up."

"How do you expect us to fight something like that anyways?" Kimberly asked.

"Alpha what is the status of the Dinozords?" Zordon asked.

"After being dormant for 10,000 years, it's taking a while to recharge their power supplies. I have devoted 50% of the command center's resources to do so ever since Bandora was released, but they still won't be ready for a while," Alpha replied.

"I see. Divert all the power you can spare to recharge the Tyrannosaurus only. It should be enough."

"Enough for what? What exactly is a Dinozord?" Jason asked.

"Rangers, please turn your attention to the viewing globe," Zordon replied. On the screen, five robotic dinosaurs were shown, "They are enormous battle robots, each one resembling one of your dinosaur spirits. You will be able to pilot them when the time comes, or, if necessary, they can operate by their own artificial intelligence. Hopefully yours will be ready for action when Bandora's Titan shows up again, Jason. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is the most powerful of the five and should be able to handle fighting the Titan on its own."

"So what do we do now?" Trini asked, "I mean, didn't Bandora Palace disappear with that Titan?" she asked.

"Bandora has most likely moved her palace to a place we cannot reach her. There she can safely launch her attacks against the Earth without the five of you being able to retaliate at her palace," Zordon said.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to let her forces come," Jason said, "But I promise, that I'll do everything I can to protect the Earth."

"Don't forget us man," Zack said, "We're in this together. I say we're all making that promise, right?" The other Rangers nodded their agreement.

"I can see that I was correct in choosing you. But now that you're essentially fighting a defensive battle, you should be prepared for the hardest aspect of your duty…waiting for the enemy to make their next move," Zordon replied.

XXX

About a quarter of a million miles away, on the surface of the moon, Bandora Palace was planted safely on its barren ground. Bandora herself was looking out her balcony, admiring the view before her, "Ah, the moon. Its desolate and barren landscape is the most beautiful site I've ever seen. It's the perfect home for me. The earth is so dirty, so full of life, but not for long." As the evil witch was admiring her new home, Squatt and Baboo had the shrunken shuttle sitting on a small ramp aimed at the earth while Goldar was taking a nap in the corner.

"Quit hitting random buttons Squatt, you'll mess everything up!" Baboo shouted at him.

"Excuse me for trying to help," the blue creature replied. Just then Bandora moved towards them.

"Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Not quite, it will only be a few more minutes though," Baboo replied.

"Just get it done!" she shouted at them, then peered through the window of the shuttle and smiled at seeing the children holding on to each other in fear before moving to another room, "Zordon has a new batch of Rangers, but I'll make mincemeat out of them! Finster! Is my new monster ready?" she shouted as she entered her minion's laboratory.

Finster sighed, "Why does she always interfere while I'm in the middle of working?" Fortunately for him, Bandora didn't notice his remark as she was busy playing with the small clay models of creatures on a shelf that were already moving on their own.

"Oh how cute!" she commented, then she turned back to Finster, "Well. Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I am sorry my queen, but you just can't rush my art," Finster replied.

"Art? Oh I don't care. Just show me what you've got right now," Bandora replied.

"Very well," Finster replied and removed the cloth on his latest creature that looked like a skeleton wielding a sword and wearing a cape and hat.

"Oh. I like him," Bandora replied, "Very well made Finster. Get him ready!" Finster nodded and placed the model on a tray in his "monster-matic" machine. The putty model went into the bronze-colored cylindrical machine through a conveyer belt and the sound of a loud steam whistle came from the machine and a loud explosion came out of the other end which was a long wide hose. The explosion startled Squatt and Baboo and even woke Goldar from his nap. When the smoke cleared, there was a 6 foot tall skeleton that resembled Finster's model.

"I am Bones," the skeleton introduced himself.

"You seem slightly off from what I had in mind," Finster commented, "But I think you'll work out nicely."

"Alright you freaks!" Bandora announced to all of her minions, "It's time to get my plan started.

"The launch preparations are complete," Baboo announced.

"What are you going to do with us?" one of the children demanded.

"Send us back to Earth!" the other demanded.

"Oh I intend to," Bandora replied, "As bait for the Rangers. Then you can all die together!"

"Launching now!" Baboo hit a button on his remote and the shuttle was launched towards Earth. Bandora moved to her telescope to watch the progress of the tiny ship. It had soon reached the city of Angel Grove and was flying just about a foot above the ground.

XXX

Back in the command center, an alarm went off, "Aye eye eye aye eye!" Alpha shouted, "Bandora's making her next move!"

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. Alpha and the Rangers turned their attention to the globe and saw the small shuttle zooming through the streets of the city, nearly running people down or getting run over by cars, but barely dodging them all. A news van was chasing the small ship and was reporting.

"It seems that the aliens who captured the shuttle have shrunk it and sent it on a wild ride through the city of Angel Grove. It's hard to tell if the occupants are alive or dead, but we will continue to chase it as long as possible to inform the world of its status..." but as he said this, the shuttle turned to a freeway and was facing oncoming traffic traveling at 70 mph, making the news van lose contact. However the command center's scanners were still focused on it. The shuttle was barely dodging the fast cars and the children inside were screaming for their lives, then the shuttle went up an exit ramp and was continuing its joyride through the city.

"This is crazy. We've got to go after them," Kimberly said.

"Be on your guard Rangers, there's no doubt in my mind that this is a trap. What kind, I cannot tell."

"It doesn't matter. We've got to save those kids," Jason said. Then he turned to his fellow Rangers, "Dino Bucklers! It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" In an instant the Rangers were morphed and ready for action. They boarded their Battle Bikes and Alpha teleported them to just behind where the shuttle was continuing its perilous journey.

"We're catching up to it," Jason said, "Get ready to catch it!"

XXX

"Ah there they are just as I planned," Bandora said, turning to Bones, "You know what to do!"

"Good luck," Finster said as his creation teleported away.

XXX

Just as Jason reached down to grab the shuttle; he was suddenly grabbed from behind by Bones.

"What the!?" Jason said as he was struggling. Bones had a haunted laugh as he started to attack the Red Ranger, who was struggling to keep control of his Battle Bike.

"Hang on Jason!" Zack said, trying to get closer to his friend, however Jason's bike was swerving as the Ranger and the monster struggled for control of his bike, "I can't get close."

"We can't risk firing at him either," Billy said, but soon any rescue plan was moot as the Red Battle Bike was teleported with both riders still struggling.

"No! Jason!" Kimberly shouted.

XXX

Jason fell to the ground, his bike was gone and so was Bones. He got up and looked around, "How'd I get here?" he said. He was in the middle of Angel Grove's fairgrounds, closed until the summer though. He heard the creepy laugh of the skeleton monster coming from the merry-go-round which was operating. As Jason turned his attention to the creature, it disappeared and reappeared behind him, leaping back and forth from behind him to in front of him, slashing with his sword and Jason couldn't keep up with it and was sent flying and landed on the ground. Bones moved closer, laughing at his victim's peril but then he was shot by several red beams. Jason was on his side and looked behind him and saw his fellow Rangers arriving and dismounting from their Battle Bikes. Kimberly and Trini fired at Bones with their Blade Blasters; however the monster deflected their beams with his sword and was approaching the new arrivals.

"Billy let's go!" Zack said, drawing his Blade Blaster in blade mode.

"Right!" Billy did the same and the two Rangers jumped in the air and slashed downwards on the monster, which shattered to pieces, "That wasn't so bad," the Blue Ranger said, however Bones's skull floated up above Jason's friends, laughing maniacally as the rest of his body reassembled. As they looked on in shock, Bones blasted them with eye lasers. Jason got back up on his feet and leapt up, jumping off of the monster's body to rejoin his friends.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked as they were getting up

"Ugh…Just give us a minute and we'll be ready for round 2," Zack said.

"Right, I'll keep ugly over there busy until you can back me up," Jason replied. He drew his Blade Blaster in blade mode and rushed at Bones. They went blade to blade for several attacks. They seemed to be even but then Bones grabbed the Red Ranger and leaped up with him to the track of a roller coaster. This takes Jason by surprise which gave Bones an opening and slashed at him several times, sending him to the ground. Then the skeleton leaped down and disarmed the Red Ranger with a strong slash. Jason leaped back and recovered his weapon then leaped back further and his fellow Rangers were now back on their feet.

"Rangers regroup and sound off!" Jason ordered.

"Black Mastodon Ranger!"

"Pink Ptera Ranger!"

"Blue Tricera Ranger!"

"Yellow Saber Ranger!"

"Red Tyranno Ranger!" Each Ranger posed off, shrugging their earlier minor injuries. However in response, Bones removed his head which was continuously laughing and spinning around in a circle. As this was happening, the Rangers felt dizzy and their surroundings seemed to shift until they fell down into an unknown area that was pitch black with fog hugging the ground and scattered trees and rocks in the area.

"Now what?" Zack asked.

"I think we're in his turf now," Jason replied, "This fight just got a whole lot harder."

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always your reviews are more than welcome. I hope you look forward to next time, when the Rangers face Bones in his own dimension.)

(A/N 2: Elements from ZyuRanger I used: The news conference in the beginning and Bandora using the shuttle as bait to lure the Rangers into Bones's clutches and the battle up to this point. My own two cents: The scenes in the command center, the part about their being a previous group of Rangers who fought Bandora the first time alongside Zordon 10,000 years ago which will be important for this version of the story as a whole.)


	5. Episode 2 Part 2: Dimensional Danger

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 2 Part 2: Dimensional Danger**

(A/N: I am sorry that it's taken so long to update this fic. My sleeping schedule has been completely off whack for a while and as such it's made it hard for me to concentrate on writing like I would want to. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

Things have gotten from bad to worse. The Rangers' attacks were barely effective against Bandora's monster, Bones, and now he sent them all into an unknown dimension, pitch black with a few scattered trees and boulders, but the main feature was the fog hugging the ground. They were just starting to regain their orientation when Jason noticed their goal, "It's the shuttle!" he pointed out to the other Ranges. It was sitting on a short bare tree and the children inside were unconscious. As they were about to go towards it, Bones was in front of them and suddenly a small group of skeletons leaped over the monster's shoulders, with swords drawn and went after the Rangers. They drew their Blade Blasters in blade mode and fought blade to blade.

While the Rangers were struggling to face their opponents, Squatt and Baboo were hiding in a nearby pumpkin patch looking at the battle.

"The Rangers are distracted!" Baboo said, "Let's go do our job."

Meanwhile, Jason decided to turn his attention to the main problem of fighting Bones himself while the others still battled his skeleton minions. The Red Tyranno Ranger parried and struck back several times, but the monster had the advantage of a longer sword and dealt a heavy blow to Jason's shoulder, sending him to the ground.

Squatt approached the shuttle and set down a small old-style bomb, "This may be small, but it'll make a big flashy explosion," he bragged.

"Hurry up you idiot!" Baboo shouted, smacking his partner on the head, "Never mind, I'll light it myself." He took a match and lit the bomb and the two of them teleport away.

Kimberly was busy fighting a skeleton, but noticed the sparks of the lit explosive, "Oh my God! Jason! There's a bomb by the shuttle! Hurry!" she shouted.

"I'm on it!" Jason said, running towards the shuttle, however Bones blocked his path.

"I won't allow you to pass," the skeleton monster said, striking the ground in front of him with his sword, causing a small earthquake as the ground between him and the Red Ranger was split apart by a wide and deep chasm. The earthquake knocked the Rangers to the ground, however Jason got back up first and leapt over the chasm and began his counterattack. After a succession of quick slashes with his Blade Blaster, he managed to finally get the monster on the defensive and then grabbed him in an arm lock and moved behind him, holding him in place.

"Guys, throw everything you have at him!" Jason said. The other Rangers switched their Blade Blasters to blaster mode and opened fire on the helpless creature. As the four beams of red laser fire struck Bones, Jason let go of him and rolled away quickly as the skeleton's body exploded and fell apart.

"That did it!" Zack said, but then they heard the skeleton's haunting laughter as his head came back and hovered over his body, which was starting to reassemble itself once again.

"Oh no you don't!" Billy shouted, leaping over the chasm and grabbing Bones's head then wrapping it in its own cape to blind it, "Trini! Catch!" the Blue Tricera Ranger tossed the offending skull at the Yellow Saber Ranger who caught it and tucked it under her left arm, her right hand still wielding her weapon. Bones's remaining minions rushed at her, but Trini rushed back with a new fury, cutting down each one effortlessly with her Blade Blaster until she reached the chasm.

"Let's see you come back from this!" Trini said, throwing the skull down the chasm to the lava below, causing it to explode, and then the rest of the monster's body fell down and exploded as well. Just then the children in the shuttle regained consciousness and the first thing they saw was the bomb right outside.

"Help!" they screamed.

"I'm coming!" Jason replied and grabbed the shuttle, however the victory was short lived as a large hand actually punched through the dimensional barrier and grabbed the Red Tyranno Ranger, causing him to drop the shuttle. Billy quickly grabbed the shuttle.

"Jason!" he shouted in concern. He and the others looked in horror at the hole in the dimensional barrier with the Titan standing right outside of it.

"Guys! Get out of there! The bomb is about to go off!" Jason shouted at his friends, but it was too late, the explosive went off and sent the Rangers flying out of Bones's dimension and into a rocky quarry. They got up and saw that their leader was helpless in the Titan's hand.

"Jason! Blast it!" Kim shouted. The Red Tyranno Ranger drew his Blade Blaster and fired directly into the giant monster's eye, burning it closed as he dropped Jason. Howling in pain and anger, he drew his sword and swung it down at the Rangers who barely dodged out of the way.

"Over there, there's a cave!" Kim pointed out, "Let's hide!" the Pink Ptera Ranger led her friends to what she hoped would be safety.

"How are we going to beat something that large and horrible?" Billy asked once they were in the cave.

"Remember, Zordon told us about the Zords," Jason replied, "I can try to summon mine...I call upon the power of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!" Just then the Titan's hand punched through the roof of the cave, taking the Rangers by surprise.

"Zack! Protect the shuttle!" Billy said as he tried to push the hand away and the others soon came to his aid. The struggle was interrupted by a large earthquake which distracted the Titan and he pulled back, looking to see what was happening. A large chasm was opening nearby and fire spewed out in a righteous fury. Bandora's monster actually looked worried as a large red robotic Tyrannosaurus raised out of the fire and moved towards the Rangers.

"Wow awesome!" Jason shouted, "Now you're going down!" he said to the Titan, then he leapt up and stood on the Tyrannosaurus's head before jumping into the cockpit, "Alright, let's see what this baby can do!" he said. He found two controls and touched one with each hand. One control looked like his helmet, the other like his Zord and energy traveled from them towards a third symbol which resembled his Power Coin, "Now we're ready to rumble!" The Titan looked on and got over his initial fear and moved towards the Tyrannosaurus who rushed back and the two grabbed each other, attempting to defeat the other in a grapple. They both pushed hard against the other, but the Tyrannosaurus prevailed, pushing the Titan back. Unconcerned, he drew his sword and began to attack again, rushing at the Zord and delivering several quick slashes with his sword, causing sparks to fly wherever it was struck. The Tyrannosaurus backed off a bit and then counter attacked with a powerful tail whip, disarming the Titan and then using another tail whip, sent it sailing through the air. Before the Tyrannosaurus could attack again, however, the Titan grabbed his sword and was once again on the offensive.

"Jason's getting nowhere fast!" Zack said as he and the other Rangers watched their leader struggle with the evil monster, "I have a plan. Billy, bring the shuttle over here," the Black Mastodon Ranger instructed, "And hold it as tight as possible." Then he looked directly into the cockpit at the trapped children inside, "Alright you two, I need you to hit that launch button now!" he ordered. The children recoiled in fear of his shouting.

"I see where you're going with this…" Billy nodded in understanding.

"You're scaring them!" Kim yelled back at her friend, hitting him on the head, "Let _me_ talk to them." Zack backed off and Kimberly looked into the shuttle and began to talk with her sweetest voice, "Listen, we're not here to hurt you. We're the Power Rangers and we're here to rescue you, but we need a little help from you to save our friend. Can we count on you?" she asked. The children smiled up at her and nodded, "Good," the Pink Ptera Ranger continued, "We need you to hit the launch button, then leave the shuttle, okay?" she instructed. The children nodded once again and hit the launch button, firing the shuttle's engines while Billy still held onto it. Trini was behind the shuttle and was knocked back a bit by the ignition.

"Even when it's shrunk, it's packing quite a punch," she commented.

"That's a good thing," Zack replied. The shuttle door opened and the two children looked out at the Pink Ptera Ranger.

"Go ahead and jump, I'll catch you," she promised. When the jumped however, they were instantly returned to their normal size and looked at each other in amazement.

"We're back to normal!" the first child shouted in happiness and hugged her friend.

"We're saved!" the other one said.

"Not quite. There's one thing left," Zack said, "Billy, aim the shuttle at that monster's face," he ordered.

"Right!" the Blue Tricera Ranger replied and was struggling with the shuttles engines on, "Trini, please give me a hand with this."

"Alright," the Yellow Saber Ranger replied. Billy held the front half of the shuttle and Trini held the back. Now it was much easier to aim the ship. Kimberly was holding onto the children protectively.

"Jason!" Zack shouted, "Get ugly to show us his face!"

Up in the Tyrannosaurus, Jason nodded, "I got it!" he said. He moved his Zord to grapple with his opponent once again, this time getting the Titan in a headlock, "I don't know how long I can hold him!"

"Let it fly!" Zack said. The Blue and Yellow Rangers released the shuttle which soared through the air

"Come on! Come on!" Trini shouted encouragingly. Soon the shuttle impacted the Titan's other eye, exploding and completely blinding it. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord then stood on its tail to deliver a powerful kick from both of its legs, sending the Titan flying to the ground.

"Time for the finishing blow! Tyranno Sonic!" Jason said, hitting the appropriate control. Power surged along the Tyrannosaurus and a sonic blast fired from its mouth towards the ground, kicking up a powerful tornado which traveled towards the Titan and disintegrated it.

"All right!" Billy shouted.

"Are you okay up there?" Zack asked. Jason emerged from the cockpit of his Zord.

"We did it guys. We won!" the Red Tyranno Ranger said.

"With the five of us together, we have nothing to fear!" Billy cheered.

XXX

Meanwhile, in Bandora Palace, Bandora looked down in irritation at her first defeat, "I can't believe this!" she shouted, kicking the globe on her balcony at Squatt and Baboo's head, then clutched her forehead, "I have such a headache!" she said leaving the room in a huff.

"She's not the only one…" Squatt and Baboo said, rubbing their own sore heads…

XXX

Jason had jumped down from the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and ran towards his friends and the two children they rescued.

"Great job everyone," Jason said.

"It was touch and go for a while, but we made it," Zack replied.

"This is the first of what will be several victories," Billy nodded.

"If that witch tries anything again, we'll be ready," Trini added.

"You bet!" Kim agreed, "But our next job is to get these kids back home safely."

"You're right," Jason nodded.

"So what do we say if someone asks us what happened?" the first kid asked.

"Yeah who do we tell them who you are?" the other added.

"Who are we?" Jason smiled under his helmet and held out his hand. Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kim each put their hand over the previous person's and then leapt into the air.

"Power Rangers!" they all cheered.

XXX

A few days later, the Rangers gathered in the command center and were watching the viewing globe as Alpha picked up a news transmission.

"We're coming to you live, with the first interview of the young heroic astronauts since their ordeal. All we know so far is that the other two astronauts seemingly released what appeared to be a powerful witch from imprisonment on the planet Nemesis and were soon killed by her before she kidnapped the younger astronauts. Then the town of Angel Grove came under attack from her but it was soon stopped and then several eyewitnesses later saw a shrunk version of the shuttle racing throughout Angel Grove. Can you tell us what else happened?"

"It was scary. The witch wanted to use us as hostages. Then she sent us on that scary crazy ride through the town," the first kid said.

"We fell asleep and when we woke up there was a huge bomb outside our ship but we were rescued," the second child added.

"Rescued? By who?" the reporter asked.

"They're called the Power Rangers. There were five of them and they came in different colors. First they got us away from the bomb, then there was this HUGE giant monster that tried to grab us, but they protected us."

"How did they stop the 'huge giant?'" the interviewer continued.

"They have a big robot dinosaur that fought the giant and we even got to help!" the second kid continued.

"We had the shuttle crash in its face and then BAM! The robot dinosaur finished it off and then the Power Rangers took us home and we've been safe since," the first kid finished.

"Well there you have it folks. Along with this new evil threatening the world, new heroes have emerged to combat it. We also have scattered reports of sightings of these Power Rangers in the central district of Angel Grove when Bandora's Palace was on top of a skyscraper, as well as at the fairgrounds where they battled a skeleton-like creature. An emergency meeting of world leaders has concluded that conventional methods would be ineffective in fighting any future attack from Bandora and as such, it has been determined to give these Power Rangers free reign in fighting on the earth's behalf until further notice. In related news, the buildings that were transplanted throughout the town of Angel Grove, including the high school, is currently under repair but the city council looks hopeful that the work can be done within a week..."

"Congratulations once again, Rangers, on a job well done," Zordon said, "You have demonstrated courage, selflessness, and quick thinking during situations you were unprepared for. I am very proud of you and I'm glad we chose you for the power. Enjoy your victory, however it is only temporary. I can guarantee that Bandora will strike again, probably sooner than we think. Continue with your everyday lives, but remain vigilant for you never know when you'll be needed."

"You know, I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, but now I think I can handle it," Jason said.

"Me too," Kimberly added, "I'm glad we decided to do this."

"And don't worry Zordon, you can call on us anytime!" Zack offered.

"This is also a great opportunity for personal growth," Billy noted.

"It will be hard, but if we stick together, I'm sure we'll always be victorious," Trini concluded.

"And this will be my first opportunity in 10,000 years to have human friends!" Alpha chimed in, causing the Rangers to chuckle and pick up their robotic friend and toss him in the air like a sports hero, to Zordon's amusement.

(A/N: Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. Next chapter begins a new saga in which the Rangers must travel to a mysterious island to recover a set of legendary weapons and prevent Bandora getting her hands on them, but don't expect the witch to play fair.)

(A/N 2: Elements of Zyuranger I used: The captured children in the space shuttle. My own two cents: The scene in the command center after the battle was over.)


	6. Episode 3 Part 1: An Impossible Mission

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 3 Part 1: An Impossible Mission**

(A/N: I am sorry that it's taken so long to update this fic. My sleeping schedule has been completely off whack for a while and as such it's made it hard for me to concentrate on writing like I would want to, but now I'm feeling much better and wanting to get back on track. I hope that this chapter is worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

It had been a week since the Rangers had rescued the young astronauts from Bandora's clutches. In the past few days, the high school and youth center were busily being repaired and today was the last day of the that the students from Angel Grove high had to take classes in tents and trailers. Thankfully it was a bright sunny day and after school, four out of the five friends were in the park, getting ready to practice their martial arts.

"Okay Billy, are you sure you're ready for this?" Jason asked getting into a fighting pose.

"Affirmative," the young genius replied. Their friends Kimberly and Trini were also there, "I know you all have been wanting to train me but haven't had the chance as school's really been hectic."

"Alright," Jason said softly, "Try to remember anything that the power has already taught you and we'll take it from there…Begin!" Jason moved quickly towards his friend with a rising kick which Billy managed to duck and roll away from. Then Billy attempted to take him down in a leg sweep, but Jason jumped right over it.

"Come on Billy!" Trini cheered.

"You're doing great for a first timer," Kimberly encouraged. Billy attempted to spring back on his feet and was almost successful, but was having trouble keeping his balance and waved his arms frantically in the air. The two ladies quickly went to his side to help keep him on his feet.

"Maybe you shouldn't try something that complicated yet. Just dodge and get up normally when you have enough distance from your opponent," Trini advised.

"Thanks," Billy nodded and looked at Jason, "I am ready to continue," he said.

"Okay then," Jason grinned, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He moved towards Billy again and this time did a series of quick karate chops near Billy's arms and shoulders to see if he could dodge or block them. Billy successfully blocked two of the hits and bent his body down to dodge the third and came back with an uppercut.

"Nice," Jason said rubbing his sore chin.

"That's what happens when I have three different sensei teaching me their styles," Billy replied. Earlier he decided that Zack's Capoiera was too complex for him to attempt, but hadn't decided between his other friends' styles so they all offered to teach him a little of each. Either Billy would eventually pick a style to attempt to master, or he'll be a versatile fighter, good in several styles but not as good as his friends in a single style.

"Speaking of, where is Zack anyways?" Kim asked.

"I asked him to cover for me at the tutoring center so I could train with you guys," Billy replied, "I have an elementary student named Henry that's been having trouble in math lately, but I'm sure Zack can help him for today."

"Okay," Jason said, "Tagging out, who wants to fight Billy next?"

"How about us," A deep voice said.

"Oh not you guys again," Trini muttered as Bulk and Skull arrived with mischievous grins on their faces.

"What's the matter Billy? Finally tired of having your lunch money stolen so you got to work with those geeks?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah!" Skull added, "Don't think we're scared of you 'cause of this."

"So show us what you've learned, four-eyes," Bulk shoved the young genius hard across the chest.

"Careful Bulk, I wouldn't if I were you," Kim said.

"Butt out. I want to see how tough Nerd Boy thinks he is," Bulk muttered.

"Remember the first rule of martial arts Billy," Jason cautioned.

"Right," Billy replied, straightening out his shirt.

"So come on. Bring it on geek," Bulk sneered moving closer and pointing at Billy, "Think you're a tough guy. Prove it!" he poked Billy hard with each word.

"No Bulk," Billy said, backing off, but not breaking eye contact, "You're not worth it. Just go away."

"Heh. Knew you didn't have it in you," Bulk laughed along with Skull, "We'll let you go for today. I think maybe we'll wait until we get back into our real school after the weekend…or maybe even later. When you least expect it. Have fun geeks."

"Smell ya later," Skull added, and as an afterthought, blew a kiss towards Kim who recoiled in disgust. When the bullies were out of sight, Billy let out a breath he had been holding since they showed up.

"You handled that pretty good Billy," Jason smiled in approval

"I'm so proud of you. You didn't stoop to their level," Trini gave Billy a brief but affectionate hug, leaving the young genius with a goofy grin.

"Yeah the first rule of martial arts: You have to pick and choose your battles so make sure they're worth it," Kim said.

"Ready to continue the training?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it's a good way to unwind now that I think about it. So who's going to teach me next?"

Trini smiled and went over to a tree where pair of staffs was resting. She took one and tossed it towards Billy who caught it, "Normally we'd wait a while before teaching a new student about weapons," she then took her own and twirled it playfully before getting into an offensive pose, "but considering what kinds of things we may come up against, a crash course may be necessary," she said, "and the staff is the most basic of weapons found in almost every culture in the world and many other types of weapon are based on it. So teaching you about it should give you a basic idea on how to deal with various other weapons. Are you ready to begin?" she asked seriously. Billy nodded and the training began.

XXX

Zack had just finished the tutoring session with Billy's student, Henry and since he lived not too far from the tutoring center, Zack offered to walk him home. When they arrived, Henry's mother came to greet them.

"Hello dear," she smiled warmly at her son and gently led him inside; then turned to his tutor, "Billy called me earlier today. You must be Zack. How did Henry do today?"

"He's showing some improvement ma'am, but I think he still needs to work harder than he has been lately in order to catch up with his classmates," Zack replied honestly, "I know he didn't like it, but I assigned extra homework to help."

"Okay thank you. He's been having a hard time in school since his father's death, but I'll make sure he does it. Have a good day," she nodded at him.

"You too. Catch ya later, Henry!" he called into the house.

"Whatever," the boy shrugged.

"Well, I'm gonna meet up with some friends, if you'll excuse me," Zack smiled and walked off towards the park. When he was gone, Henry's mother closed the door and turned to her son.

"Now dear, Zack and Billy are only trying to help you with school. You shouldn't be so cold to them," she said.

"They just give me more work to do. I'd rather go hang out with my friends," Henry replied.

"Well I'm sorry, but you can't today," his mother replied kindly but firmly, "You got a 30 on your last math test and I agree with your tutor. No friends today, you've got some work to do. Come on," she led her son to his room and closed the door, "I'm going to check up on you before dinner so I expect some of it to be done."

"Yes mother," Henry sighed and then laid down on his bed and bounced a small basketball in his hand. Little did he know, there was another presence in the room. Up on the moon, the evil witch Bandora was spying on the scene below through her telescope.

"Oh the poor child, all he's got to do is study," Bandora laughed and peeked at the child again.

"Man I wish my mother would just…disappear sometimes!" Henry said in frustration tossing the ball across the room.

"I can grant you that wish," Bandora's voice filled the room and laughed evilly.

"Who…who's there?" Henry asked, but was interrupted by a blood curling scream from just outside his room. He quickly rushed to the door and opened it up. To his horror there was lightning _inside_ his house and a large hole across the floor that seemed bottomless and growing. Henry peered over and saw his mother falling, then he lost his balance as well, disappearing into the void…

XXX

Zack arrived at the park half an hour later and was looking for his friends. He was surprised to see Trini and Billy going at it with staffs…though taking a second look, he realized that Trini was moving significantly slower than she normally would and paused in each strike to give Billy a chance to think about which defense would work, "Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting," Zack called out to his friends.

"Not at all," Jason said, "You're just in time to see the end of Billy's first weapons lesson."

"Good Billy. You're staring to get which block works best," Trini said, "Pretty soon, I won't have to stop during each strike because you'll know instinctively which defense to use instead of analyzing it."

"So you won't have to hold back on me?" Billy asked.

"I never said that," Trini joked, "Though I admit, if I had a choice in weapons, I much prefer using short blades to long staffs," she said, "come on let's take a break." Billy nodded and the two of them leaned their weapons against a tree and sat under it with their friends.

"Speaking of weapons," Jason said, "Was it just me, or did our weapons have a really hard time in dealing with that skeleton guy a week ago. I mean he had a much longer blade than we did, giving him a reach advantage, plus it took four blasters firing at once to deal any major damage to him."

"What are you saying Jason?" Kim asked.

"I'm just worried that he was just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to monsters and if that's true, we may need weapons more powerful than what we have to deal with them," Jason replied.

"Well…we could always ask Zordon if he's got a stash or something," Zack offered.

"And how are we supposed to contact him?" Trini asked, "I mean it's not like he has a phone number. I think we'll just have to wait until the next time he teleports us to talk to him."

"That may not be necessary," Billy said, looking for his backpack. He pulled out a case the size of a textbook and opened it up. Inside were what looked to be five shiny new color-coded watches, but there was no clock on them. Instead it looked like they had a speaker.

"What are those?" Zack asked.

"My newest project," Billy replied, "Go ahead and take one. They're communicators. They transmit using microwave frequencies so regular radio signals won't interfere with them. With these, we can keep in touch with each other anywhere. I've also managed to contact the command center late last night while I was testing frequencies. We can contact Zordon and Alpha whenever we want and vice versa."

"That's awesome man," Zack said, strapping his communicator on.

"You've outdone yourself this time," Trini said taking one for herself.

"Plus they're fashionable," Kim added.

"Alright then, let's test them, but first, let's get somewhere less open than this," Jason said. The Rangers picked up their belongings and walked to an area full of bushes to duck behind.

"Press the top button to send a transmission," Billy instructed. His friends nodded and tapped it, however instead they disappeared in blurs of colored light, "That's not supposed to happen," Billy said, touching the button on his own communicator and he vanished in a blur of blue light.

XXX

"Zordon, incoming teleportation…but how?" Alpha said looking at his sensors.

"I suggest you move to the side of the room," Zordon replied. Alpha barely got out of the way as the Rangers landed in a dog pile on top of each other.

"Billy! That button didn't call the command center, it sent us there!" Jason shouted from the bottom of the pile.

"You have my sincerest apologies, I don't know how that happened," Billy replied getting off, followed by the rest of the Rangers.

"Welcome back Rangers, though I wasn't expecting you to drop in," Zordon said amused, "Alpha would you look at Billy's inventions to see what happened."

Alpha nodded and took Billy's communicator and scanned it, "Here's the problem. While you were carrying the case at school all day, you must have bumped it, causing the frequencies to shift just a little bit and instead of communicating with the command center, they connected with its teleportation system. I can make minor adjustments to correct for this so you can communicate _and_ teleport at will."

"Please do so Alpha," Zordon said. As the Rangers gave the robot their communicators to work on, Jason looked up at their mentor.

"Zordon, there's something I've been worrying about," he said.

"Please tell me what's on your mind Jason."

"The monster we fought last week…he really gave us a hard time and I'm worried that they're only going to get harder from here on out."

"You are probably correct in that prediction Jason, unfortunately," Zordon replied.

"So we were wondering if it's possible that there are stronger weapons for us to use other than the Blade Blasters," the Red Ranger continued.

"Hmm…" Zordon closed his eyes in thought, "There is one possibility that comes in mind."

"Great. What is it?" Zack asked eagerly.

"I'd rather not say. It would be extremely dangerous," Zordon replied.

"More dangerous than fighting against Bandora's monsters?" Kimberly asked.

"Possibly," Zordon replied. This reply made the Rangers look at each other in worry

"You can at least tell us," Jason said, trying to get everyone focused again, "And let us decide if the danger is worth it."

"Very well," Zordon said, "Ten thousand years ago, in another dimension, there was an advanced and prosperous civilization called Skylantis living on a floating island in an otherwise empty void. However their prosperity didn't last forever. A powerfully evil five-headed dragon attacked Skylantis and threatened to destroy it and its people forever. The warriors of Skylantis fought long and hard to protect their home and eventually defeated the dragon, though the battle was extremely costly. Their city was in ruins and there were barely enough people left to sustain a viable population. In order to ensure that Skylantis would be protected from future threats, the wizards and blacksmiths severed all five heads from the dragon's body and forged a powerful weapon from each one, then placed the five weapons in a castle until needed. However the true cost of that battle would be felt soon after, for with its dying breath, the dragon placed a powerful curse on Skylantis, creating an aura of despair and sadness to consume the island and as each person gave into the despair, they would be turned to stone. Now nothing is left of their civilization but scattered ruins, statues of the few people that were left, the castle where the legendary weapons rest, and the curse which persists even to this day. Skylantis is now called the Island of Despair by those who know of its existence. No one who has attempted to venture there has survived. So you can see why I was reluctant to tell you of this."

"Hypothetically speaking, if you could get us there, how long could we survive the curse before its too late?" Jason asked.

"You can't be seriously considering such a hazardous mission," Billy's eyes widened.

"Zordon's right, it's worse than fighting Bandora's monsters," Kim agreed.

Zordon sighed, "I really don't want you to go, but if you did…as long as you fight off the waves of constant despair, it would be possible, but only with a very strong will." Jason nodded at this response. "However," Zordon said more firmly, "No matter how strong your will power, the curse _will_ eventually win out. _No one_ can survive there longer than 24 hours. One second later and you will be completely turned to stone. Forever. I do not think that the risk is worth the gain, but ultimately the decision is yours and I will support you no matter what course of action you choose."

"I didn't know you were into telling bedtime stories Zordon," a haunting voice came from the viewing globe. Everyone turned their attention and saw Bandora laughing evilly at them.

"How did she know how to contact us?" Billy asked in surprise.

"Do not worry Rangers. Even if she can communicate with us, she can't enter the command center. The only way in or out is by our teleportation system," Zordon said.

"My my, how inhospitable," Bandora continued to smile, "But I'm not interested in your command center, at least not for now. However time is of the essence so I suggest you listen to what I have to say. I can understand your hesitation to venture to the Island of Despair, Rangers, so let me make the decision easier for you." She caused the image to shift to the Island of Despair and then it zoomed in further and the Rangers saw a small boy wandering there, cupping his hands and shouting, "The poor boy is lost and is looking for his mommy." Then Bandora was back on the viewing globe. If it was possible, her smile seemed to become even more venomous, "I wonder how he got there?" she asked innocently.

"You…you sadistic devil!" Kimberly shouted.

"Why thanks for the compliment, Pink Ranger."

"Wait a minute, that's Henry!" Zack said recognizing his young student.

"That's right Black Ranger. He 'wandered' in after his mother. She's lost somewhere on the island as well. Hmm…" she pretended to look in thought, "A mother and her son separated in such a horrible place. I wonder how long before they give into the despair?" Bandora replied.

"Why would you even do this?!" Trini shouted, "What possible benefit does it give you?"

"I have many reasons, Yellow Ranger. First, I refuse to take even the smallest chance that you and your friends will recover the Legendary Weapons, and I know how heroic you all are, so the little family will be your highest priority. There is no way you will be able to save the boy, his mother, and find the weapons all within 24 hours, assuming you can even survive _that_ long. Secondly, since you obviously won't get them, I'm sure I can find a use for them…and finally...it will bring me the greatest joy seeing you and the innocents you protect suffer so. The clock is ticking Rangers and you don't even know how much time they have left," Bandora smiled.

"Damn you Bandora!" Jason shouted.

"I was damned millennia before you were even born," the witch countered as her image faded from the viewing globe.

"Aye eye eye aye eye! This is an impossible situation! What will you do Rangers?" Alpha asked.

"The only thing we can do…" Jason replied, "Alpha…teleport us to the Island of Despair."

(A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of battles in this chapter, but otherwise I hope you enjoyed it. Your reviews, as always, are very welcome. Next chapter, the Rangers venture to the Island of Despair and Bandora sends her own warriors after them.)

(A/N 2: Elements of Zyuranger I used: The legend behind the Ranger's Power Weapons as well as the situation of a child lost on the island looking for his mother after arguing with her about his grades. Elements of Power Rangers I used: Billy inventing the communicators and their accidental teleportation. My own two cents: giving the Island of Despair a name before it was cursed, the scenes where Billy was learning martial arts and having the possibility that the villains would be able to gain the weapons. [in the original only good could wield them, but I thought this would be more fun.])


	7. Episode 3 Part 2: The Mighty Minotaur

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 3 Part 2: The Mighty Minotaur**

(A/N: Wow, I didn't realize how long it's been since I've updated this. I'm extremely sorry for the lateness, especially since there are a lot of you who have been looking forward to it. Anyways, I hope you'll forgive me and continue to read. I promise this will be worth the wait and as a bonus, it's extra long.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

Alpha looked at Jason. If he had a face, his expression would have been of shock, "You're really going?" he asked.

"Bandora didn't really give us much of a choice did she?" Jason replied, "We just can't leave Henry and his mother to be turned to stone on the Island of Despair."

"We're all with you, Jason," Kim said, putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Rangers…I have never been more proud of you than at this moment, but there are some more dangers of which I must warn you," Zordon said, "The Island of Despair's negative aura is incredibly powerful. Not only will you have to constantly fight off waves of sadness, but your powers will be affected as well. Normally you would have a maximum of 24 hours to survive there, but if you morph, your time will be used up more rapidly. Therefore I must tell you that only morph as a last resort. Also the Zords will be available if needed, but they won't work at their full potential. If you are able to search for the legendary weapons, know that they are guarded by traps and puzzles that will test you to the very core of your beings. That is why I must tell you to be extra cautious during this mission."

"We understand Zordon," Jason nodded. The Rangers lined up, exhaling a long breath. They looked scared, but determined. Billy held out his hand and Trini held on to it. Kim did the same with Jason.

"I have the coordinates to the island," Alpha said, "Teleporting now!" Soon the five Rangers teleported in colored streaks of light and faded to beyond their normal dimension and into another. It was completely empty save for their destination, the Island of Despair, floating in the void. Once they rematerialized, they looked around at their surroundings. It was a gray barren rocky desert.

"Okay we don't have much time," Jason said, "Communicator tests everyone," he ordered. Each of the Rangers tapped their communicators to make sure they could contact each other.

"They're still working," Billy said, relieved.

"Now let's try to contact Zordon," Jason said, "Zordon come in. We arrived safely."

"Your transmission is coming in clear Jason. It appears that communication won't be an issue. We should be grateful for that small blessing," their mentor replied.

"Okay everyone here's the plan: Kimberly, Trini, search for Henry and then try to keep him calm if possible," Jason said, then he turned to his other friends, "Zack, Billy, we're going to search for the weapons. Let's check in with each other every 30 minutes unless something major goes down."

"Okay then," Zack nodded.

"Good luck," Billy told the ladies.

"You too," Trini said. Then the two groups ran off in opposite directions determined to make this as quick a mission as possible.

XXX

In Bandora Palace, the evil witch looked through her telescope at the Island of Despair in amusement, "This is better than I expected, they've split up," she smiled darkly.

"They'll be much easier to take down now!" Squatt noted, then he pulled out what looked like a cuckoo clock, but it was on 24 hour time instead of 12 hour, "This will count down how long they have until they're lawn ornaments," he laughed as a raven came out of the clock's door and cawed.

Bandora walked over to where Finster was working on his latest creation, "Finster, how is my new monster coming along?" she asked. The elderly creature looked up at his mistress.

"Can't you tell by looking? It's almost done," he replied, putting the finishing touches on his putty model of a Minotaur. As he placed it in his machine, Bandora looked up in expectation.

"This one will smash the Rangers for sure!" she noted as the Minotaur emerged and immediately teleported to the Island of Despair.

XXX

It had been a few uneventful hours in the wasteland of the island, but Jason, Zack, and Billy were still determined to reach their goal, the ancient castle off in the distance, barely visible.

"I wonder if we're getting any closer," Billy noted.

"Whoa…here's something we haven't seen yet," Zack said pointing at a group of statues near their path.

"They must be some of the inhabitants," Jason said with a note of sadness, but then thinking fast, he shook it off, "Let's keep moving guys," he pointed at a large hill in their path they have to climb.

Billy sighed, "I know I should work out more, but this isn't what I had in mind."

Zack put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You can do this man." It took about 20 minutes, but they finally made it to the top.

"Okay, I think we can take a short break before moving on," Jason said, "I'll check in on the girls." As he and his friends sat down, Jason called into his communicator, "Trini, Kimberly, come in."

"This is Kimberly. We're still fine," she replied.

"No luck in finding Henry yet though," Trini said, "But we did find some statues of the people that used to live here."

"We found some too. Try not to let them get to you. Remember the curse works by amplifying feelings of despair," Jason replied, "We're going to take a short 5 minute break then move on. Jason out," he then turned to his other friends. Zack looked a little worried.

"Zack what's up?" Jason asked.

"Over there," He pointed to a cluster of statues and stood up to move to get a closer look, "Damn, just as I thought," he muttered as Jason and Billy moved closer, "They're the same statues we passed just before we climbed up this hill."

"You're kidding," Billy said but after a very careful examination he nodded, "You're right Zack, they're identical. We must've gone in a circle somehow!"

"But we've been moving in a straight line this entire time!" Jason protested.

"I know that Jason, but they are the same statues," Zack replied, "I don't get it either."

"This could be one of the traps Zordon warned us about. Something's making us move in circles so we waste our time limit here without making any progress," Billy noted with frustration.

"Easy man," Jason said, "Let's just keep going and figure this out."

"Easy for you to say," Billy replied, "You and Zack are the buff ones in our group. I'm not half as capable of physical activity as either of you. I'm trying my best but I'm getting thirsty and a little tired…I'm just holding you two back."

"Billy, don't lose your cool," Zack said, "We don't want you turning into a statue." That got Billy to look over at one of the statues and he shuddered with fear, but then he noticed something in the distance.

"A waterfall!" Billy called out in joy. He got up and immediately ran straight for it.

"No wait Billy! It's a mirage!" Zack warned him, but it was too late.

Billy was right at the edge of the inviting pool at the bottom of the waterfall, but it disappeared to reveal a steep slope and his eyes widened in surprise as he tumbled down the hill, calling out in pain when he reached the bottom.

"Hang on Billy we're coming!" Jason said.

"My back!" he called out in pain, trying to get up but he winced and fell back to the ground, where a pair of strong arms bursted out and grabbed his shoulders, "Guys! Something's got me!" Billy shouted. Jason and Zack arrived and Zack grabbed his friend's arms, trying to pull him free while Jason grabbed a large rock and furiously beat against the arms holding Billy down. Eventually the arms released Billy and Zack is able to help him to his feet.

"Everyone be on guard," Jason said. The three Rangers formed a circle, trying to watch each other's back. However this time, a pair of horns protruded from the earth and charged towards them like a shark's fin through water, knocking all three down. They got up again quickly and this time sees the horns rushing towards them. Jason and Billy dodge out of the way, but Zack dug his feet into the ground and grabbed the horns just below the tips to try to hold them back.

"Oh no you don't!" he called to the monster, but it was too strong and Zack was pushed far away. His friends came to help him to his feet.

"Let's morph," Billy suggested.

"No. Zordon warned us not to," Jason said.

"Then what do we do?" Zack asked.

"Run!" Jason said, the three Rangers nod to each other and run as fast as they can but then a cloud of dust appeared in front of them and the full creature was revealed as he bursted from the ground. The Minotaur looked at his prey and banged his large spiked club against his shield to intimidate them, "Or not," Jason said, "Let's just take him!" he said and rushed at the monster, his friends right behind him.

Jason dodged the Minotaur's first few swings but got clubbed hard in the stomach and as he bent over in pain, the monster followed by bashing him in the back. Zack and Billy came at him with strong punches, but the Minotaur's large shield blocked the attack effortlessly, then he swung at the two Rangers with his club, knocking them back a bit. Zack and Billy jumped and flipped back towards the monster, but got hit again, and this time, they were sent flying over a nearby ravine as Jason got back on his feet.

"Zack! Billy!" he shouted in worry. He came at the Minotaur with a series of roundhouse kicks but then got clubbed in the stomach and then the chin and was sent down after his friends…

XXX

"Henry! Henry!" Kimberly shouted into the distance.

"Where are you?!" Trini called, "We're friends of Billy and Zack so don't be afraid!"

"We're here to help!" Kim called and looked around. Over the hours, they moved from a desert wasteland to a sparse forest area. She noticed not too far from them some bushes stirring, "Over there!" she called to her friend. As she and Trini ran towards it, they were surprised as instead of the kid they were looking for, a group of Putties came out of hiding, leaping towards them, "We don't have time for them!" Kim said, frustrated, "Our job is to find Henry."

"We should've known they wouldn't make it easy," Trini said and got in a fighting pose. Kim did the same thing and the Putties began their attack. Trini moved with the gracefulness of the Mantis-style Kung-fu to dodge and counter her opponents' moves; however a lucky blow from one Putty sent the Asian beauty back. She then pulled out her Dino Buckler but instead of morphing, she used it as a weapon, smashing it into the face of an approaching Putty, knocking it into two of its comrades, all three tumbling to the ground.

Kimberly used her skills as a gymnast to move and counter attack at the same time with powerful kicks. She saw her friend's new tactic from the corner of her eye and decided it was a good one. She drew her own Dino Buckler out and used it as a small shield to block a Putty's punch, causing it to flinch, then Kim followed through by hitting it in the stomach with her morpher. Another one approached, and Kim smashed it in the face this time, but when it was knocked down, the Putty disassembled and reformed itself.

"Not good," Kim noted; then out of nowhere, Goldar flew at the both of them, knocking them to the ground and laughing in triumph.

XXX

The Minotaur moved slowly towards the three fallen Rangers, who were just barely getting up after falling from the ravine. Then the monster breathed fire at them, causing a small explosion sending them back to the ground.

"Looks like we have no choice," Jason grunted, getting to his feet along with his friends, "Dino Bucklers! It's Morphin' Time!" His two friends nodded and all three activated their morphers together.

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The three Rangers were engulfed in colored light and electricity that came from their open Dino Bucklers and their Ranger suits materialized. The Blue and Black Rangers start off by leaping into the air to come down on the Minotaur with flying kicks, but the monster used his shield to block the attack and sent them back. This proved to be a good distraction for the Red Ranger to fire his Blade Blaster at the Minotaur, but for a large monster, it was surprisingly fast and deflected the blast and it hit all three Rangers by accident in a shower of sparks, forcing them to fall back a bit…

XXX

Kimberly and Trini got back on their feet and saw Goldar and his Putties eagerly awaiting them, "I think we've been backed into a corner," Kim said, thankful that she and Trini kept hold of their Dino Bucklers, "No choice Trini…It's Morphin' Time!" Trini nodded at Kim and faced their enemy as they morphed.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" As the colored light and electricity finished forming their Ranger suits, Trini glared at Goldar, "Come and get some!"

"Putties attack!" the gold armored warrior ordered. As one Putty came at Trini, the Yellow Saber Ranger did a handstand and grabbed its head with her feet and sent it sailing away. As Kimberly fought of another group around her she heard someone else call out.

"HELP!" a young voice called out. Kim looked and saw Henry struggling not to fall into a sinkhole not too far away from them and was barely hanging onto stable ground with his hands.

"Henry!" Kim shouted, "I'm going after him!" she called to Trini.

"Alright, I'll handle Goldar and the Putties," Trini replied, moving to a position where she can protect the Pink Ptera Ranger as she attempted her rescue. Trini was fighting hard against superior numbers and wasn't sure how long she could hold out, but hoped it would be long enough for her friend to succeed.

As Kimberly approached the sinkhole, another group of Putties bursted from the ground nearby, taking her by surprise. Henry continued to plea for help and was waist deep in the sinkhole. Kimberly fought off the Putties and got close enough to make a dive to the ground, her arm stretched out, "Take my hand!" she called to the frightened child. As they reached for each other, Trini called out in warning.

"Watch out for Goldar!" but it was too late. The evil warrior grabbed the Pink Ptera Ranger, pulling her away from the sinkhole and forcing her to her feet. Then he brutally punched her in the face, forcing her back.

"You didn't think you could _win_ could you?" Goldar sneered and drew his sword, slashing Kimberly across the chest, causing sparks to fly as Henry continued to sink…

XXX

The other three Rangers were fighting a losing battle against the Minotaur. They tried their best martial arts moves against it, but the monster was a very powerful and skilled fighter, using his shield as much for offense as defense. He clubbed and shield bashed his opponents towards the bottom of another cliff and at the top of it, Squatt and Baboo were waiting and when the Rangers were close enough, the two monsters tossed large boulders down at them. The Rangers were knocked around while trying to dodge both the boulders and the Minotaur.

"This is great!" Baboo said.

"Yeah we get to be the ones to defeat them this time!" Squatt added and laughed maniacally.

"Man we'll never get to the weapons if this keeps up," Jason grunted.

XXX

Goldar delivered another powerful slash at Kimberly, sending her back, but then Trini came from behind the evil warrior and grabbed him around the arms to hold him back, "Quickly, get the kid while I hold on to this monster!" Trini called to her friend. The Pink Ptera Ranger nodded and ran back to the sinkhole and grabbed onto Henry's sinking arm and pulled him out. As the kid gasped for breath, Kimberly looked back to where Trini was fighting Goldar. He managed to get out of the hold, but Trini wasn't letting him get any closer to where her friend was this time. Goldar slashed the Yellow Saber Ranger across the shoulder in a shower of sparks, forcing her back, but she immediately sprung back into the air and counter attacked, kicking her opponent in the side of the head, knocking him down and she then ran to the side of her friend, "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Kimberly nodded and, keeping hold of Henry's hand, began to run as fast as she could, Trini a few steps behind to cover their backs…

XXX

Bandora looked on at the battle scene, thrilled that her forces were doing so well. She decided to play her best card to guarantee victory. She grabbed her staff and began to chant a dark spell, "Evil spirits that sleep within the earth, grant your power to Minotaur!" She then tossed her staff from the palace and it made its way to the Island of Despair, impaling itself on the ground near the Minotaur. Red lightning surged from it and split the ground into a great chasm. Fire and smoke came forth and the Minotaur was enveloped in it and grew to titanic size to the shock of Jason, Zack, and Billy.

"Damn, as if things weren't bad enough!" Jason said.

"How are we supposed to win now?" Zack said.

"We have no choice but to call on the Zords!" Billy said.

Up on the hill nearby, Squatt and Baboo were cheering the giant monster on.

"Yes! Squish them! Stomp them into the ground!" Squatt called out.

"You can't possibly lose now!" Baboo added as the Minotaur headed towards the Rangers, ready to do as his "cheerleaders" suggested.

XXX

The Putties managed to catch up to Trini and Kimberly and they were fighting their hardest to protect their young charge. As they knocked a group of enemies away they felt the earth shake and saw the Minotaur growing in the distance.

"That's got to be where the others are!" Kim said, punching a putty away, "They need our help!"

"We just can't leave the kid here though," Trini replied, delivering a series of rapid chops to another, "They're on their own," she said in frustration. She and Kimberly heard the beep of their communicator go off.

"Kimberly, Trini," Zordon called out, "The other Rangers need you."

"We're a little swamped here!" Kimberly replied.

"I am aware of your situation, but remember your Zords can function on autopilot. Just summon them and they will join the others in battle while you protect the child," Zordon replied.

"Right!" Trini said, knocking back enough putties to give her some room, she called out to the sky, "I call upon the power of the Saber-toothed Tiger Dinozord!" Suddenly, from a mysterious forest, a large yellow robotic saber-toothed tiger rushed from the canopy and moved towards the battle.

"I call upon the power of the Pterodactyl Dinozord!" Kimberly called into the sky. An unknown volcano erupted in an explosion and from the fire a flying robotic pterodactyl flew out and brushed by the top of a tree before flying off to aid the Rangers.

XXX

"Alright it's time. I call upon the power of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!" Jason called out. The ground nearby split apart into a fiery chasm where the Tyrannosaurus emerged, roaring its defiance of the Minotaur's existence.

"I call upon the power of the Mastodon Dinozord!" Zack called out. In a distant polar region where wind was churning up snow in a blinding cloud, the snow was suddenly pulled in like dust in a vacuum hose, but it was the trunk of an enormous robotic mastodon. It trumpeted and stomped the ground as it rushed towards its comrades.

"I call upon the power of the Triceratops Dinozord!" Billy called out. In a far away desert, a robotic triceratops with tank treads for "feet" rushed through the dunes calling out to its operator. The five Zords were teleported to the island and the Minotaur looked towards this new threat with fear. Jason, Zack, and Billy leapt up to the great heights necessary to board the cockpits of their Zords.

"Rangers sound off!" Jason ordered as he activated the Tyrannosaurus's controls.

"Zack here! Ready to rumble!" he said as he activated the Mastodon's controls.

"Billy here! All systems functional!" he said, activating the Triceratops's controls.

XXX

Goldar was ignoring the presence of the Zords as he continued his attack against the Pink and Yellow Rangers. He knocked Trini down hard, but then was taken by surprise as the Pterodactyl on autopilot fired bolts of lightning from its wings towards the evil warrior and his Putties, engulfing them all in a powerful explosion. The Putties were no more, but Goldar emerged, angrier than ever.

"Keep running! I'll try to stall him," Trini called to Kim. The Pink Ptera Ranger ran with Henry as Trini continued to fight against Goldar. She cleverly dodged three powerful sword strikes, but a fourth made contact and she was knocked to the ground.

XXX

The Triceratops was the first Dinozord to approach the Minotaur, "All right, let's see what this prehistoric automaton can do!" Billy said pressing a button, "Tricera Cannon!" The tail of the Triceratops lifted up and twin guns were at the tip, both of them unleashed rapid gunfire at the Minotaur, forcing it back.

Then, the Saber-toothed Tiger approached on autopilot, its tail raised like the Triceratops, only a powerful yellow laser blast shot from it. The attack hit the Minotaur, but it countered by firing lightning at the Dinozord from its horns. The Saber-toothed Tiger managed to leap up to dodge the attack and mauled the evil monster across the chest as it passed by it.

"My turn!" Zack said, approaching the Minotaur. Before it could completely recover, he activated his Zord's weapon, "Mastodon Blizzard!" Suddenly a snowstorm blew out the trunk of the Mastodon at the Minotaur causing it to shiver and it instinctively dropped its weapons to try to huddle for warmth.

"I'm not through with you yet," Billy said, activating the Triceratops's secondary weapon. Its horns shot out like grappling hooks around the Minotaur's own horns, and then Billy put his Zord in full reverse, dragging the monster to the ground. He retracted the grapplers as the Tyrannosaurus approached.

"All right, time to finish this guy off!" Jason said, but then the Minotaur suddenly jumped back up with a renewed vigor and bull rushed the Tyrannosaurus, knocking him back, then the Minotaur continued his assault by blasting all the Zords with his lightning attack.

XXX

Kimberly and Henry continued to run as fast as possible, but the kid didn't notice a fallen branch ahead and tripped on it. The Pink Ptera Ranger quickly bent down to check on him, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked with a very depressed voice, tears in his eyes, "She's dead isn't she!?" he wailed in despair and Kimberly looked in shock as his feet and lower legs were turned into stone.

"No Henry! You mustn't think things like that! You mustn't cry or you'll be turned to stone!" Kimberly told him in desperation. This statement only frightened him further and he continued to call out.

"Mom! Mom!" he cried and now his whole legs were petrified and the curse continued to climb up his body

"Don't give up hope!" Kimberly insisted, "We rescued you, we'll rescue your mom so hang in there!"

"Mother...Mother…" Henry continued to call out in pain and suffering as he completely turned to stone.

Trini then caught up to her friend, "Goldar took off, I don't know why though," she said, but then she noticed Kimberly was silent and Trini noticed the statue, "Oh my God," Trini said softly.

"We failed Trini…we couldn't save him…" Kimberly said.

(A/N: Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you thought. Next chapter, the Minotaur becomes the least of the Rangers' problems as they face the terrible trials the Island of Despair has in store for them)

(A/N 2: Elements of Zyuranger I used: The vast majority of this chapter was taken from Zyuranger's story. My own two cents: The Rangers knowing ahead of time that the island is full of other dangers besides the curse. Plus morphing affecting the time limit to which they could stay on the island and the Zords not working to full potential, but I added those factors to make what happens later make a little more sense. I altered part of the order of scenes so I wouldn't have to change scenes between the groups as often. Also the little bits of Billy/Trini and Jason/Kim in the beginning, the latter was for a friend of mine who's been insisting on it, you know who you are.)


	8. Episode 4 Part 1: Trials and Traps

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 4 Part 1: Trials and Traps**

(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Things have gotten busy IRL for me plus I've been having issues with sleeping at inconvenient times which made me unmotivated to write for a while. I hope to get back in my groove because I love writing my stories. I also hope that this chapter was worth the wait.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

At Bandora Palace, Squatt, Baboo, and Goldar arrived to report back to their evil queen. Squatt took out his raven clock which cawed 12 times.

"My queen, 12 hours have elapsed since the Rangers arrived on the Island of Despair!"

"Good, that means they only have 12 left before they're statues and they're not even close to their goal!" Bandora cheered, she moved to peer into her telescope to watch the battle on the cursed island.

XXX

The Minotaur renewed its attack against the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, clawing at the mighty machine then kicking it hard, sending it away. However the sky was starting to get very cloudy and thunder boomed throughout the island.

XXX

"This isn't good," Bandora said, "The nights on the Island of Despair could literally chill you to the bone. Not even my Minotaur can survive there. I have no choice but to make him retreat for his own good."

XXX

Just as the Tyrannosaurus retaliated with a powerful tail whip, its opponent instantly vanished to the confusion of its pilot. Jason looked around with the Zord and saw no sign of the enemy monster.

"I wonder why he left," Jason said.

"I have no idea, but I think we should use this opportunity to use the Zords to get us to the temple with the legendary weapons at an expeditious rate," Billy replied. Just then the Zords all shook violently and the three male Rangers were thrown from the Zords' cockpit to the ground outside. Zack was the first one up and he helped his friends get to their feet.

"I guess this is what Zordon meant when he warned us the Zords wouldn't work at their full potential for very long," the Black Mammoth Ranger commented.

"You're right Zack, I think that what we experienced was an emergency ejection system of some kind," Billy theorized.

"That's right, and he also said morphing will use up our time even quicker!" Jason snapped his fingers, "Power down everyone," he ordered and the three Rangers demorphed. Just then their communicators sounded.

"Go ahead Zordon," Jason said.

"Rangers. Are you okay?" Zordon asked.

"Yeah. For some reason, Bandora's monster retreated in the middle of the battle though."

"It's a good thing it did; the Zords have reached their limit. Just as you theorized Billy, they ejected you in order to prevent you from being trapped inside while they enter into a hibernation mode to recharge. Now Alpha, contact Kimberly and Trini, they need to hear this too."

"Right Zordon," Alpha connected the communicators to essentially make a three-way call."

"Rangers," Zordon said worriedly, "You are all in for a harsh ordeal. The nights here are as cold as the coldest winter imaginable. You must make camp and stay warm at all costs. I'm afraid you have no choice but to remain at your site until morning and continue your quest then. If you venture out now, you will surely freeze to death."

"What if Bandora attacks again?" Billy asked.

"That is highly unlikely. Her forces are just as vulnerable as you are. That is why the Minotaur and Goldar retreated."

"Then why don't we do the same. Teleport to the command center and return here in the morning?" Trini suggested.

"Unfortunately, even though we can teleport you back here, the only safe point to return you to will be where you started from, essentially making the progress you made today worthless. Your only option is to stay where you are, build a camp, and wait until morning to continue," Alpha said sadly.

"There's one more thing," Kimberly said, "We found Henry…but it was too late, he's turned to stone. Can you at least bring him back?"

"Sadly no. Being turned into stone means he is no longer a biological reading. We can't get a lock on him to teleport. You'll have to think carefully about what you are to do about him. I do not envy you this journey, but I will wish you well. Good luck, and may the Power protect you."

"Well…you heard Zordon. Is there a viable place for you to camp out at?" Jason asked, continuing the conversation with the ladies after Zordon signed off

"Yes there is. We'll be fine here for the night," Trini said.

"Over there looks like a good spot," Zack said to Billy and Jason."

"Okay. We found our campsite as well. Let's try to rest and stay warm. If you need anything, just contact us. Jason out."

XXX

About an hour later, Billy, Zack, and Jason had their campsite set up and a fire going. By this time it was snowing throughout the island. Unfortunately, there was a former inhabitant that was turned to stone ages ago that also was nearby, making the place just a little on the spooky side. Billy was having the hardest time, not used to the outdoors like his friends were. He was staying close to the fire but still shivered a little.

"Hey guys," Billy said, "The next time we are stranded on a cursed island in another dimension…remind me to bring some hot soup," he joked to try to lighten his and his friends' moods. He got a small chuckle out of them.

"Yeah, and not only will we be functioning without food, but we have less than 12 hours at this point. There's no telling how much time being morphed burned also," Jason said.

"Regardless, we can't leave here without those weapons or especially Henry and his mother," Zack replied, "We can't give up or we'll end up like him…"

"And you know Bandora won't make it easy," Billy sighed, "I wonder how the girls are doing."

"Don't worry about them. They know how to rough it," Jason put a hand on Billy's shoulder, "Despite Trini's delicate appearance," he hinted at his friend, causing him to blush.

"No more or less delicate than Kim," Billy tried to counter, but the grins on his friends' faces showed he didn't convince them. At least his face was now warmed up for a while though.

"Don't wait around forever man. We can tell you like her. Just tell her," Zack said.

"I don't know what you mean," Billy replied.

"Let's see…how would you put this? You have a physical and emotional attraction to Trini and it's evident by the red in your face," Jason said in his best "Billy voice."

"If I do…and I'm not saying one way or the other, I'll let her know when I'm ready to express such feelings…I think we should get some rest," Billy replied. However he had to endure several more minutes of friendly banter and teasing about the Yellow Saber Ranger before they called it a night.

XXX

Kimberly and Trini, demorphed of course, were huddled close together by their own campfire on another part of the island. They managed to carefully carry Henry's stone form and placed him as close to the fire as they thought was safe.

"Do you think there's a way to turn him back to normal?" Kimberly asked with worry.

"I don't know. Either way, I think we should try to move as quickly as possible to meet up with the others tomorrow morning," Trini replied sadly.

"Wait…you don't mean we should leave poor Henry behind should we?" Kim asked, shocked that her friend even thought of such a thing.

"I don't like the idea any more than you do Kim, it's just that there's nothing we can do for him right now and carrying him around will only slow us down and put him and us in further danger. As long as we're separated, we're all easy targets, Bandora proved that today. She already slowed us down too much and we're running out of time."

"I'm sorry Trini…I guess I wasn't thinking clearly," Kimberly said.

"Don't worry. Your first thought was for the kid we're trying to protect. That's nothing to apologize for."

"Yeah but you were smarter about it," Kimberly replied, "This is too sad. Let's talk about something more fun…like…Billy," she grinned at her friend.

"What about him?" Trini asked.

"He did pretty well when we practiced our martial arts earlier didn't he?" Kim smiled.

"Yes. I'm very proud of the progress he's making," Trini replied a little nervously.

"Well he's very smart. And if he keeps up this working out, I can see him becoming buff," Kim winked, "He'd be a nice catch don't you agree?"

"I…I don't know. I've…I've never thought of him like that," Trini shook her head and her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Well I think he's thought of you like that. I can tell he likes you. Maybe you should make the first move," Kimberly suggested, "I think as nice as he is, he'd be too shy to do it himself."

"I wouldn't know where to begin," Trini said.

"Well out of all of us, you're already his best friend and understand him the best. I think that's a good start…oh and I don't hear you saying you aren't interested," Kim said.

"Okay…maybe I am a little…interested…can you give me some advice?" Trini replied

"Sure! I'd be happy to help!" Kimberly smiled and the two girls spent the next hour talking about potential dates and romance in general before going to sleep.

XXX

The next morning, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up and decided to continue on since they had no breakfast to delay them. They contacted the girls and decided that since they were separated by a decent distance, they would each make a beeline for the temple and hopefully meet each other along the way. After a few hours along a rocky path, there was surprisingly, no activity from either Bandora or the island itself.

"I wonder what Bandora's waiting for," Billy said, "I thought she'd jump us as soon as we woke up."

"At this point she may not have to. I think she's counting on the island's curse to take care of us. Either that or she's just waiting for the right moment to make her move," Jason replied, "That's why we can't afford to stop." With nods of agreement, the three Rangers picked up the pace and as soon as they turn on another path, they saw something that lowered their hopes.

"Not again!" Zack said, "It's our own campsite. We've been going in a big circle."

"I don't think so. We've been moving in a straight line the whole time," Billy said, "We've kept the temple in our sight the entire time."

"This is just like what happened before the Minotaur first showed up," Jason said, "This must be one of the island's traps. There has got to be a way to get past it."

"Well if this is an illusion, I think I know a way to test it," Billy said, kicking a stone in a random direction, but it hit something solid in midair and landed to the ground in a thud, "Let's go for it," Billy suggested. His two friends took the lead and walked to where the rock landed and felt an invisible wall in front of them.

"How do we get this wall out of our way?" Billy thought out loud.

"There's always the direct approach," Zack suggested. He rushed at the wall and Jason and Billy, against their better judgment, were right behind him and when they struck the wall, it shattered like glass and they tumbled out into a wooded area instead of a rocky one.

"I can't believe that worked," Billy said.

"There's the temple. Let's keep going," Jason pointed in the direction of their goal.

XXX

Kimberly and Trini woke up around the same time as the guys did. After apologizing to Henry's stone form, the two girls headed out into the wooded area towards the temple. After a few hours, they come upon a clearing.

"This is a nice change in scenery," Kimberly said, happy to see the sky above them finally.

"Yeah but what's the catch?" Trini asked. As they walked out, the sky darkened and thunderclouds gathered. A bolt of lightning struck at a ruined stone column near them. Startled, the girls run and barely dodge another lightning bolt.

"If this is one of the island's traps, we better just move fast!" Kimberly said and ran as fast as possible towards the other side of the clearing, Trini right behind her. They successfully dodged several lighting bolts but one struck close to them and knocked them down.

"Are you okay Kim?" Trini asked.

"Yeah. Let's just keep running." They get up quickly though and find an entrance which is sealed by a stone brick wall.

"Over there!" Kimberly pointed out. One last bolt of lighting struck the wall and revealed a door behind it, but with two doorknobs, one on the left and one on right side of it. The two girls catch their breath for a moment, thankful that there was no more lightning.

"So which one do we open?" Kimberly asked.

"Let's try some trial and error," Trini suggested. She turned the doorknob on the left to open the door but was surprised when a stream of fire shot out of the otherwise empty doorway. She and Kim fell back after being briefly touched by the flames and Trini moved to the side in order to close the door again.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"No worse than a sunburn thankfully," Trini replied, "Let's try the other one." Cautiously, the Yellow Ranger turned the right doorknob and opened it. Nothing came at them this time, but looking through the door, it looked just like outer space, bright stars and a black void inside. Surprised at this Trini started to lose her balance and Kimberly reached to grab her, but both fall through. However instead of being trapped in space as they were worried about, they immediately landed in the middle of a path in broad daylight.

"That was unexpected," Kim said getting up from the ground and helping Trini do the same. Trini's attention was on something else however.

"Over here!" Trini waved, "Jason! Zack! Billy! We're over here!" she saw their other friends rush towards them.

"Trini! Kimberly! Are you two okay?" Jason asked as he and the other two male Rangers reunited with their female comrades.

"We are now that everyone's together again," Kimberly smiled. She also noticed shy smiles coming from Trini and Billy as they say each other safe again.

"Bad news though. I think we've used up a lot of time getting this far. We may only have an hour left," Jason said looking at his watch.

"At least we're now at the base of the Temple," Zack said looking ahead. There was a cave ahead that looked like it was running right underneath their goal, "I bet the way in is there."

XXX

Back on the moon, Bandora looked intently in her telescope towards the Island of Despair. She saw the five teenagers heading for the mouth of the cave, "So you've made it this far. But you won't get any further. The final test is the worst of them all. You will all be turned to stone…if you don't die before then!"

XXX

Inside the cave, the Rangers find a stairway and after going up for a bit, the cave ended and gave way to what looked to be a castle basement. Jason took point leading them quickly through the area, seeing the former guardians of this castle, resembling knights and samurai who have been turned to stone. Around the corner they see a sword stuck in a stone with a plaque at the base of the stone. The five Rangers run quickly towards it and when they got close, they took a good look at the weapon. It had a twisted gold hilt with a fanged skull motif at the center of the hilt, the guard was shaped like bat wings, and the handle was shaped like a bird's leg and foot.

"Could this be it?" Trini reached for the strange weapon but Zack held her back.

"I don't think so, there are supposed to be five weapons remember…besides I don't like the look of that thing."

"Zack's right," Billy said, who had been intently studying the plaque, "It's written in several different ancient languages, but I think I can translate at least one of them…'Thou hast come to the final trial, wherein thou shalt unsheathe this evil sword.'"

"I wonder what it really means," Jason said.

"Well if this is the final trial…" Billy began to reach for it, "Then I guess we need to overcome it."

"No!" The others shouted but it was too late. Red lighting surged around Billy as he drew the sword from its stone prison. The Blue Ranger's face began to look demonic with long fangs. He started to growl evilly.

"Billy! Let go of that thing!" Jason ordered grabbing Billy's arm and the two rangers struggled for a moment but eventually Jason won, removing the evil sword from Billy's grip. The young genius was feeling very foolish right now and was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry guys," Billy said, "I thought the best way to go about this was to experiment and see what happened. The moment someone touches that vile thing, their heart becomes pure evil."

"How are we ever supposed to beat a trial like that?!" Trini shouted in frustration, also glaring at Billy for taking such a risk. The Blue Tricera Ranger looked down in shame.

Jason looked around and saw nothing else of interest in the room, "Actually…I think Billy had the right idea…what if this is a test of your will…or even your very soul…" Jason reached to take the sword in his hand. The red lightning surged around the Red Ranger and he started to take on a demonic look, "NO…I won't lose to this…thing!" Jason drew the sword and with an evil gleam in his eye, started to swing it at his friends who all moved fast to dodge his attacks.

"Jason! What are you thinking? Get rid of that damned thing!" Zack shouted at his friend. Jason looked back at Zack, but his face was starting to return to normal and he tossed the evil sword at the wall, causing the sword to explode.

"Are you okay Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes…I had to regain control of myself to see it," Jason replied, but the sword was the final key to that door," he pointed to where the explosion happened. The wall had crumbled, revealing a hidden passage, "They're in there I'm sure of it…let's hurry." The five Rangers rushed in as quickly as they could. Inside was a raised altar where five weapons sat at the center. They were silver in color and looked like they came from the medieval ages. There was a sword, an axe, twin daggers, a bow and arrow, and twin lances.

"We found them!" Billy exclaimed happily. He and the other Rangers rushed towards the weapons but they heard a familiar ghostly sounding laugh. Bandora peered around from the other side of the altar, along with the Minotaur, Goldar, Squatt, and Baboo.

"Bandora!" Jason shouted, getting into a fighting pose.

"Congratulations Rangers," Bandora said in a mocking tone, "You overcame the final trial and are therefore worthy of the Legendary Weapons. However there's no way I'll let you have them!" She pointed her staff at the Rangers

"What?" Jason said as the staff fired a beam of red energy at the Rangers which turned into golden dust that surrounded and paralyzed them. Squatt took out his clock and Bandora pointed to it.

"It looks like your time is almost up. Soon you'll join your young friend as a statue," Bandora laughed evilly, "Thanks to the Minotaur and Goldar for making this easier on us by making you morph earlier."

"Damn you!" Jason shouted. Then the clock Squatt was holding chimed that their time was now up.

"Jason!" Kimberly shouted, her feet were the first turned to stone. Turning towards his friends, Jason noticed all their feet were now stone.

"This isn't good," Billy said.

"What can we do?" Trini asked.

"There's nothing you _can_ do!" Bandora laughed evilly as the curse traveled up the Rangers' bodies, "Soon you will be stone and the weapons will be ours!"

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I won't be so long in getting to the next one. Reviews are always welcome so let me know what you thought of this. Next chapter the Rangers have to defeat not only the island's curse, but the Minotaur as well. Also what about the fate of Henry and his mother?)

(A/N 2: Elements of Zyuranger I used: Most of this chapter was taken from Zyuranger. In this case it'd be easier to tell you what parts weren't in that episode. The fact that morphing and the Zords were affected adversely by the island's curse is a big one. Also the friendly banter between the Rangers as they talked about getting Billy and Trini together. And finally the talk with Zordon in the beginning of the chapter.)


	9. Episode 4 Part 2: The Legendary Weapons

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 4 Part 2: The Legendary Weapons**

(A/N: Sorry for the late update, but this time I actually have a good excuse [lol]. I had a job interview and had to be out of town several days in order to go to it. As such it's obviously taken me longer to update than I would normally have done. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

Bandora and her henchmen were laughing in triumph as the curse of the Island of Despair took effect and the Rangers were being slowly turned into statues. Now their lower legs were turned to stone. Jason looked to his friends and they were all desperate and afraid just as he was. This was only their second mission as Rangers and it looked like they were going to fail. Bandora would get the Legendary Weapons and use them to destroy the world. Then a thought hit Jason's mind, it was a desperate chance, but he had to take it.

"Is this really what you want?" Jason called towards the altar in front of them.

"Of course it is!" Bandora laughed at the helpless teenager, but Jason ignored her as he was truly addressing the weapons themselves.

"Legendary Weapons! You were created to defend against evil, not to serve it. We went through all of the trials and successfully defeated them. We have _earned _the right to wield you while our enemies simply waited for us to bypass the trials so they could claim you without earning the right to."

Bandora pointed and laughed at Jason, "You've truly gone mad, Red Ranger, talking to the weapons as if they could actually understand you. I like that. Let your madness be the last thing you experience!" Now the curse completely covered the lower halves of their bodies. However Jason continued his passionate plea.

"You want to defeat evil, Bandora and her forces are the greatest evil our world has ever seen! Join us in our fight against her! The choice is yours. Who will you choose: us or them?" Bandora looked at Jason in amusement, but then something wondrous happened. The Legendary Weapons glowed with a golden light and flew towards the Rangers who caught them in surprise. As they clutched their new arsenal, the golden light enveloped them and restored their bodies to normal. Now free of the island's curse, they all got into fighting stances and learning to hold the silver-colored weapons.

"I can't believe that worked," Zack said, holding his axe, "But I'm loving it!"

"That was amazing Jason," Kim added, looking over her shortbow.

"That had to be the most improbable thing that I've ever seen," Billy said in wonder, carefully weighing the two short spears that he received.

"Well now that we got these weapons, let's use them!" Trini suggested, twirling her twin daggers

"Right," Jason said and pointed his sword at Bandora, "For the evil you have inflicted against our world, we'll never forgive you!"

"Minotaur! Take care of them!" Bandora ordered. The Minotaur nodded and raised his arms, summoning a squad of Putty Patrollers, several of them with long blades for hands, and they all charged at the young heroes.

Several blade-handed Putties came at Jason but he dodged and parried their strikes and counter attacked with powerful slashes that cut them down in showers of sparks. Another group moved towards him and he veered towards his right, drawing his opponents into a position where he could cut them down easily, "This sword rocks!"

Zack wielded his axe with both hands and chopped at a Putty that came close to him. As a second one came close, he ducked and used a Capoeira spin kick to knock another away, then he quickly got to his feet and chopped at a third, "Wow, would you believe I made that up as I went?"

Billy was having a slightly harder time with his weapons, trying to attack with both spears at once, but was a little clumsy at it and he had to dodge quickly to avoid a Putty's slashing hand, but then he noticed the ends of the spears looked like they could join together. He snapped them into place and then thrust one end at a Putty that was getting dangerously close, then he began to spin it like a staff, blocking another Putty's attack before countering with another strong piercing thrust, "Note to self, thank Trini for the training earlier," he said to himself.

Trini leapt into the air and came down in a Mantis-style strike, piercing a Putty in both shoulders, sparks flying as she did so, then she backed off as the fallen enemy was replaced by several others. Trini then quickly adopted her defensive stance, moving, blocking, and occasionally counterattacking the Putties in her rapid arm movements, "These weapons are perfect for me!"

Kimberly was surrounded by a group of Putties, too close to use her bow as it should be, "Time to improvise. Take this clay brain!" she shouted as she smacked the ones close to her with the sides of her bow as if it were a staff, knocking them down, then she saw two more that were at a distance and fired her arrow towards them, sparks flying as the first arrow hit, but mysteriously another arrow replaced it in her other hand, so she fired it at the second one, "Wow gotta love that!"

Now that the Putties were all dealt with, the Rangers regrouped and were getting ready to attack Bandora, "It's over Bandora! You've lost!" Jason declared.

"Why you!" Bandora glared at the Rangers in fury and began to make herself grow!

"What the?" Jason looked worried, but the giant Bandora moved off the Island of Despair and continued to grow to a titanic size, beyond even the Zords and still she grew more and more until she was so large, she wrapped her arms around the entire island.

"If I have to, I will just smash this entire island to destroy you!" her voice bellowed and echoed throughout the island. She then grinned evilly and began to shake it like a child's toy.

"This is crazy!" Kim said, "What do we do?"

"Dino Bucklers!" Jason called out, his friend drew and activated their morphers, "I'm sure the curse wont' affect us anymore so we don't have to hold back. It's Morphin' Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Just as the morph was completed, the Rangers dodged as rubble started to fall around them.

"The castle is collapsing!" Billy said. Just then, Goldar came at the Rangers, his sword charged with fire and he slashed towards them in a battle cry. The Rangers managed to dodge out of the way, however Goldar's attack blasted away at the wall, accidentally revealing another room where a thirty-something pretty woman laid, unconscious.

"It's Henry's mother!" Zack said, "We've got to save her!"

"We're on it!" Kimberly said. She along with Trini and Billy came into the room and the three Rangers attempted to gently shake her awake.

"Uhh…where am I?" she asked.

"No time to explain," Kimberly said, "We've got to get you out of here." She and Trini helped the mother to her feet, but Goldar burst through the room and Billy was trying to hold him off.

"Go! Get her out of here!" Billy said.

"None of you will leave here alive!" Goldar declared, slashing at Billy, knocking him to the ground, but he provided the time needed for the ladies to safely leave the room. Then the Blue Tricera Ranger swept at Goldar's feet with his lance causing him to stumble and then Jason and Zack came at him from either side, slashing at him with their own weapons, bringing the golden warrior to his knees, "I know when I'm beat, but it won't matter, you will perish with this island!" Goldar declared and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Let's catch up to the girls," Jason said. Nodding, the other two guy Rangers followed their leader outside. Now that they were out of the cavern, rubble was no longer an issue, but the Minotaur was in front of them, waiting to strike. The Red Tyranno Ranger looked over at Kimberly, "Get her somewhere safe. The four of us can hold him off for a while but hurry back."

"You've got it," the Pink Ptera Ranger replied and gently but quickly moved off with Henry's mother. The Minotaur drew its feet across the ground and lowered its head, then it charged just like the bull it was based off of and knocked the remaining Rangers aside. Kimberly found some cover for Henry's mother and quickly rushed back to help her friends who were just getting up.

"Guys!" Kimberly called out for them, rejoining the group, but then all five were blasted by lighting coming from the Minotaur's horns. The Rangers were sent to the ground once again, but they clutched their new weapons and used them to brace themselves and help themselves up.

"We're not through yet!" Jason declared. As he did, the silver colored shortsword he wielded glowed with a Red light and grew in size and power and became a red longsword, "Red Tyranno Ranger! Power Sword!"

Zack's weapon glowed with Black light and grew from a simple handaxe to a large black battle axe, he grabbed it in a strong two handed grip, "Black Mastodon Ranger! Power Axe!"

Billy's weapon glowed with Blue light and it became longer and instead of a simple dual-sided spear, it became a duel-sided trident-like blue lance, "Blue Tricera Ranger! Power Lance!"

Trini's weapons glowed with Yellow light and they only became slightly larger, but still more powerful than their earlier form and were now yellow, "Yellow Saber Ranger! Power Daggers!"

Kimberly's shortbow glowed with Pink light and it grew in length and strength, becoming a pink longbow, "Pink Ptera Ranger! Power Bow!" Then she and the Yellow Saber Ranger jumped into the air to lead off an attack. Kimberly fired her bow at the Minotaur's club while Trini threw her daggers like kunai towards the monster's shield; the combination of attacks disarmed the Minotaur, leaving him open to the attacks of the other Rangers. Billy and Zack came at the Minotaur next, jumping into the air and coming down with strong slashes across the monster's body, sending sparks flying. Jason was last, following through with a similar tactic, sending their enemy sailing in the air. As the Minotaur landed, the Power Sword glowed and their communicators beeped.

"Rangers," Zordon said, "The Legendary Weapons have now become Power Weapons, but their origin remains the same. They were all once part of the same body. They can be united again. Do so and a new power will awaken."

"Right!" Jason nodded.

Zack flipped his weapon and pulled the bottom of it forward so it resembled a large firearm instead of an axe, "Power Axe!" he called out as he threw it into the air where it hanged, suspended.

Kimberly threw her bow to the bottom of the Power Axe's handle, "Power Bow!" it connected with the Power Axe in a surge of Pink electricity.

Trini tossed her daggers so they attached to either side of the Power Bow in a surge of Yellow electricity, the blades facing inwards, the handles now looked like extra small cannons, "Power Daggers!"

Billy split his lance into the two smaller lances and threw them into the air where they connected with the Power Bow in a similar manner to the Power Daggers, "Power Lance!" the weapon then glowed with Blue electricity.

Then finally Jason leapt into the air and placed his sword on top of the Power Axe, connecting it in a surge of Red electricity, "Power Sword!" He grabbed the completed weapon and brought it back down to the ground where his friends gathered around him.

"Power Rangers! Morphin' Sentai!" they all announced. The Minotaur looked at the five-barreled Power Blaster in fear, "Fire!" with this command, five beams of energy shot forth from their new weapon, a Red beam in the center, a Yellow and Pink Beam to the right and a Black and Blue beam to the left, they converged into one large multicolored beam and struck the Minotaur with a powerful fury, destroying it in a large explosion.

"We did it!" Kimberly said, but then the island began to shake again with renewed fury.

"It's Bandora! We've got to get Henry and his mom out of here!" Jason reminded them. Kim rushed to where she had the older woman hide and gestured for her to run with them. Bandora then blew on the island, sending powerful gusts of wind that knocked entire boulders down to hinder their path.

"This way!" Trini said, remembering the way to the campsite where she was forced to leave Henry. They all found the poor child, his expression of despair looked eternal as his body has been stone for several hours at this point.

"No. Henry!" the boy's mother cried out and reached for her son's body, hugging it close to her, "Please turn back to normal!" she sobbed, but as her loving tears touched the boy's body, it began to glow in golden light and Henry was fully restored to the relief of everyone there.

"Mom!" Henry smiled and hugged his mother tightly, the Rangers smiled under their helmets but then the island's shaking got worse and worse.

"Zordon! Get us out of here!" Jason called out. The five Rangers and the innocents they fought to rescue teleported in white and colored light as Bandora tossed the island far away and blasted it with her staff's red lightning.

XXX

The Rangers and the small family landed in Angel Grove park and looked around in relief. The Red Tyranno Ranger put his hand on the mother's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Now that my boy and I are safe," she smiled at the leader of the Rangers.

"Thanks for saving us," Henry said.

"You can thank us by doing as your mother asks and doing well in school," Jason replied.

"You're the Power Rangers we just heard about on the news right?" the mother asked, "Thank you very much. Come on dear, let's go home," She lovingly held her son's hand and the two of them began to walk back home.

"Bye Power Rangers!" Henry waved at them, the Rangers waved back and smiled under their helmets, relieved and happy that they made a difference.

"Power Rangers," a hauntingly evil voice called out for them, ruining the happy moment. They all looked into the sky and saw the image of Bandora glaring down at them, "Do not think that you have won. I promise you that I will crush you no matter what!" she then laughed as her image disappeared. Then their communicators beeped once again.

"Rangers. You five have exceeded my greatest expectations. Not only did you defeat the trials and the curse of the island, you managed to retrieve the Legendary Weapons and save a family in distress. I see that my decision in making you the protectors of your world was well founded. Now the Power Weapons are yours to command in battle. You even have the ability to summon their weaker first forms if unmorphed. I truly believe that this day is a turning point in the battle against evil. Well done." The five Rangers nodded and formed a circle, pointing their weapons forward and touching them together like the knights of old, silently promising to work hard to protect their world.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter and that it was worth the wait. Please leave me some reviews to tell me what you thought.)

(A/N 2: Elements of ZyuRanger I used: Most of this chapter really. My own two cents: I had the battle against Goldar last a little longer and I had the Rangers morph earlier than they did in the original ZyuRanger episode. Other than that, it was pretty much the same.)


	10. Episode 5 Part 1: Riddles of the Sphinx

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 5 Part 1: Riddles of the Sphinx**

(A/N: Sorry for the late update, the past several weeks have been rough. After the holidays, which were a little tough on me, I got sick soon after New Years and haven't felt up to writing for a while, but now I'm feeling better and feeling inspired. I hope this chapter was worth the wait..)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

It was 3:30 in the afternoon and school was released for the day in Angel Grove. Three elementary students walked through Angel Grove park on their way home: two boys and a girl.

"Hey you want to go to the arcade with us?" the first boy asked the second boy.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to take care of my homework first. I may catch up later," the second boy said.

"Well okay, this is where we split up I guess. Be careful going home," the girl said.

"I will," the second boy replied. He continued on his walk through the park and at a moment when he thought he was alone, he heard some cheerful laughter. He turned around and saw a tall man dressed like a game show host with an Egyptian style headdress on and a microphone shaped like a small crook in his hand.

"I have a riddle for you. If a horse faces to the right, which way would its tail face?" the mysterious man asked.

"To the left!" the boy thought it out, "No wait…no matter which way a horse's head faces, the tail is always pointing down."

"Very good young man," The man cheered and clapped, then a chair with a clock overhead appeared next to the man who gestured to the chair, "You've beaten my first riddle. Now you can join my game 'Ultra Riddle Contest.' If you answer all the questions correctly you win a trip around the world for you and your family. Do you want to play?"

"Sure!" The kid answered brightly.

"Now you have ten seconds to answer each question or you're automatically disqualified. Understood?"

"Yep. Let's do this!"

"What kind of bank doesn't deal with money?" the man started.

"Hmm…a riverbank?" the kid answered.

"Correct! Next question: What kind of plate isn't used to serve food on?"

"Hmm…a license plate!" the kid replied.

"You're good. Okay now a tough question. What moves on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?"

"Wow that is tough…it'd have to be some kind of monster." At this the host made a sound like a buzzer.

"Sorry but you're wrong. The correct answer is a human. As a baby they move on all fours, in their prime the walk on two legs, but when they get old, they need a cane to help them. Oh well…you've lost," he said cheerfully, "And now for the penalty!" suddenly he changed to a six foot tall gray sphinx, frightening the child. The sphinx then flaps his wings sending a hurricane force wind towards his victim, sending him flying through the air screaming. Then the sphinx once again assumed human form and heard more children playing in another section of the park, "My next contestants…" he said cheerfully.

XXX

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Mall, Trini was taking Billy to the sporting goods store. It was an idea she and Kimberly came up with during the time they were forced to camp out during their last adventure to give her a chance to talk about possibly moving their friendship on to something else, though Billy was unaware of her plans.

"I have to honestly say Trini, I never thought I'd see the day when I would walk into this place," Billy said.

"Well, if you're serious about studying the martial arts with us, you're going to need some of the appropriate equipment and outfits," Trini smiled at her friend, leading him inside, "For example…this!" she pointed at a clothing rack where karate gi were on display, "What's your size Billy?" she asked excitedly.

"Well well well, what's the geek doing here? Shopping for pajamas? You're in the wrong store. This place is for _real_ athletes." Billy and Trini turned around and saw Bulk and Skull moving towards them from the sneaker section.

"I find it hard to believe you belong here Bulk," Trini replied, "I've never seen you try out for any teams."

"Aww…Kimmy isn't with you," Skull said disappointed.

"It really doesn't matter if she was, even one with your limited intelligence should be able to predict her response to your insincere romantic overtures," Billy replied.

"Skull are you just going to take that lying down?" Bulk asked his friend.

"If I understood half of that maybe I wouldn't," Skull replied.

"Let's just go Billy," Trini took Billy's hand, "We can always come back later when they're not here."

"Perhaps that would be best," Billy agreed.

As he tried to lead her out, Bulk glared at Skull, "Let's just get him already!" and before he knew it, Billy felt Bulk's strong arm on his pulling him away from Trini and pinning his arms behind his back, "Come on Skull, he insulted your feelings for Kimberly. She won't want a wimp after all." Skull looked unsure at first, but the at Bulk's last statement, he nodded and balled up his fist, but then Trini stood between Skull and Billy and she quickly blocked Skull's fist and with a fluid motion of her arm, flipped him to where he landed flat on his back. She then followed with a powerful kick to Bulk's arm forcing him to release Billy. She then grabbed Billy's arm again and ran out with him barely keeping up.

"That's right you better run! Nothing like having your _girl_ do your fighting for you huh geek!" Bulk yelled after them as he helped Skull up.

Trini looked behind her as she and Billy left the mall. Since it looked like Bulk and Skull weren't following them she slowed down and sat down at the curb to catch her breath, "Are you alright Billy?" she asked.

Billy hesitated at first but sat down next to her, "I'm sorry Trini. None of that should've happened."

"Yeah, well sometimes they just want to start stuff. It's not your fault," Trini replied.

"It is though. I was the one who got them angry this time…and got into a situation you had to get me out of. I should've been able to handle that better."

"You were standing up for our friend like the great guy you are. We also tried to walk away. It was Bulk that wanted to get violent," Trini assured him, "And if you're worried about what Bulk said back there, don't. We've been friends for years and I'll always be there to protect you."

"But things are different now. I'm learning self defense. I should be able to protect myself…" Trini put a silencing finger on Billy's lips.

"You've been a fast learner so far, but you're still a beginner and you were outnumbered two to one; three to one if you count Bulk twice for his size," Trini joked, "Besides I know you. You're very gentle. Fighting to help protect the world from Bandora is one thing. Fighting in any other situation…that's not you. Come on, let's go to the youth center. I'll treat you to one of Ernie's shakes. Let's not let this day go to waste." Billy nodded and the two of them walked back hand in hand to see if they could salvage their day.

XXX

Jason found himself in an arid wasteland with a gray sky and he barely stood on his feet. He had no idea where he was going or where he was coming from. Finally collapsing from exhaustion and thirst he called out to the sky, "Help! Anyone!"

"Jason! Jason wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"Huh?" The desert faded out and when he looked up he saw Kimberly's worried face looking back down at him.

"Jason what was that?" she asked.

"A nightmare? I thought it was real for a moment there," Jason replied getting up from the couch in the youth center where he was taking a small nap. He had trouble concentrating in class earlier that day but managed to stay awake. He thought taking a nap after school would help, but he didn't feel any better.

"Do you thing it's because of our newest…extracurricular activities we've taken up?" Kimberly asked.

Jason blinked his eyes, "Yeah. That must be it. Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Trini and Billy are at the mall," Kim smiled, "She's trying to test out some new waters with him, I hope. Zack is practicing for a dance contest in the park I think. Oh wait, here he comes." Zack entered the youth center and saw his friends hanging out at the couch and hoped he wasn't interrupting anything but what he found out was very important.

"Guys," Zack said approaching Kimberly and Jason, then spoke in a low whisper, "I just saw something really weird. I think we should call Zordon. I might've seen Bandora's next move."

"What's she up to?" Kimberly asked seriously.

"I just saw a kid flying high in the sky, if you didn't look up you wouldn't be able to see him. I couldn't tell where he came from or where he was going, so I thought some extra help would be needed."

"Let's go see what Zordon knows," Jason agreed and the three of them got up to leave the youth center to find a secluded place to teleport.

XXX

In Bandora Palace, the evil witch and her minions were dancing in a circle, celebrating their latest scheme's current success, though Goldar was not in the circle, finding the dance a little weird, he took a spot in the corner and was taking a nap.

"This is perfect. All children love a good riddle, so luring them into your trap is so easy! Eventually you'll capture every child on Earth," Bandora praised her newest minion, the King Sphinx, in his human form.

"I live to serve you," King Sphinx bowed respectfully to Bandora.

"But why target kids?" Baboo asked out of curiosity, "What does it get us?"

Bandora stopped the music and glared at her minion, "If we attack the innocent children of Earth, the rest of the population will fall into despair, making them even easier targets for our conquest," then half to herself she added, "That is the way the great Lokar instructed me…" At this, Goldar woke up and paid close attention to what his queen was about to say next.

"Ooh your plan is great! I can't wait to clobber all the world's children!" Squatt cheered.

"Children…how I despise them. Their cries and wails are like beautiful music to me," Bandora added.

"Why is it that you hate children so much?" Finster asked out of curiosity, "Perhaps there's a truly deep meaning behind your hatred?"

"Finster…SHUT UP!" Bandora yelled at her servant before turning to King Sphinx, "You know what to do. Capture more children and send them to the place you found." King Sphinx bowed and smiled before teleporting away. Bandora moved to the balcony of her palace and looked through her telescope and saw Billy and Trini walking through the park, "Hmm…two of Zordon's Rangers…better do something about them.

XXX

Billy and Trini were about halfway through the park before Trini squeezed Billy's hand and he returned the gesture, "Billy, there's something I'd like to talk about with you," Trini said, pointing to a bench besides a playground, "Let's sit."

"Sure, that will be acceptable," Billy nodded, but as they walked a large group of Putties appeared and were rushing towards the young heroes.

"Looks like it'll have to wait," Billy said, getting into a defensive posture. He and Trini began to fight off the evil minions.

Trini leapt into the air and came down on a pair of Putties with powerful chops to their necks. Another tried to grab her from behind but she grabbed its arm and spun it over her body, slamming it into the ground. She then bent her body low and rapidly moved her arms to go on the offensive before two more could get close to her, "Be careful Billy!" she called out.

Billy performed a series of back flips move closer to a second group of Putties. Once he got close enough, Billy rushed forward, both fists pointed out and connected with their chests, knocking them flat on the ground. He then did a roundhouse kick to another, "Sweet. I might be getting the hang of this," he said to himself before trying out some karate and mantis-style chops to a trio of Putties that approached him.

As Trini continued to battle, she wanted to go for her communicator to call for help, but there were too many and it was taking all her concentration to keep defending, "No problem. I think the two of us can handle them Billy," Trini managed to say as she looked for her companion and saw that he was getting farther away from her, "Oh no. They're trying to separate us Billy!" Trini redoubled her efforts with a series of rapid jabs followed by a series of powerful kicks to try to get the enemies away from her. The putties backed off and then teleported away. When she looked back, the other group of Putties and Billy were nowhere to be seen. "Billy…where'd you go?" she asked in worry.

"Now that's an interesting riddle," Trini heard from behind her. She turned around and sitting on the jungle gym was King Sphinx in his human form, "But I've got better," he taunted and rode the slide down the ground.

"I don't have time for games," Trini said to him. She turned around so she could go look for Billy.

"But my queen told me all about you. I want to see how smart a Power Ranger is," King Sphinx replied, getting Trini's full attention, "Tell you what. You answer my question and I'll tell you where your little friend is. Now only a truly difficult riddle would be worthy of a Ranger. If you had a 5 gallon jug and a 3 gallon jug, how could you measure out 4 gallons exactly without guessing?"

"That is a tough one..." Trini thought it over, "but don't think you can distract me with that!" She rushed at King Sphinx and tried to punch him but he teleported away and Trini just hit empty air.

"Five seconds left," King Sphinx taunted from behind Trini.

"Go to hell," Trini replied running faster towards the monster in disguise, but he teleported again and as Trini looked around for him, he reappeared in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're time is up. Now you pay the penalty!" King Sphinx changed into his true appearance in front of the young heroine and began to flap his wings, creating a strong gust. Trini held on to a bar on the jungle gym with both hands.

"Got to…try to…morph…" she let go with her left hand for a second but felt her grip slipping on her right hand and she instinctively returned her left hand to the bar and held on for dear life as King Sphinx continued to send powerful winds towards her.

"Trini!" she heard Billy calling out for her as he rushed back to the playground.

"Billy!"

"Well what do you know; he wasn't too far after all. Just needed him distracted for a bit," King Sphinx taunted.

"Hang on Trini I'm coming!" Billy moved towards his friend, but the winds King Sphinx blew towards Trini also prevented Billy from getting closer.

"Careful he tricks you with riddles! Oh no...my grip is slipping…no…Billy!" Trini called out as she was blown high in the air and farther away from help.

"Trini!" Billy called back for her then turned to King Sphinx, "Bring her back now!" he demanded, but the monster simply returned to his human form and teleported away smirking. Billy turned to his wrist communicator and activated it, "Zordon. Trini's been…"

"I know Billy. Teleport to the Command Center. The others are already here," Zordon replied. Billy nodded and activated the appropriate button and teleported to the Command Center in a streak of blue light.

"Billy. We're sorry we didn't get there to help you in time," Jason said, "We were trying to track the monster and only picked up on its signal as it attacked. It would've been too late by the time we got there."

"Don't blame yourself Jason. It's my fault she's gone," Billy said, he pounded the top of a computer console in self anger, "I shouldn't have let the Putties separate us. I should've fought harder to save her."

"Do not blame yourself Billy," Zordon said, "The monster was a King Sphinx. It is incredibly intelligent. Like the original Sphinx of Greek mythology, it lures its victims with challenging riddles and when the victim fails to answer, the Sphinx attacks. Bandora has created her own version that attacks with hurricane force winds."

"How do we beat a guy like that?" Zack asked.

"I do not know Zachary. But if you fail to answer even one question, he will send you flying helplessly through the air to an unknown destination."

"Even if we can answer some of its questions, eventually it will probably find one that will stump us," Kimberly said worriedly.

"If that's true, then there's no way to beat him, or to find out what happened to Trini and his other victims," Zack said in frustration.

"There is _one_ way to find them," Billy said with determination. He stood in the back of the room and moved his hand towards his communicator.

"You're not thinking of challenging King Sphinx's riddles are you? Even you may not be able to answer them all," Jason said.

"Jason's right. There's got to be a better way," Kimberly insisted.

"There is. I'm going to lose to him on purpose. You can then track me as I'm blown away to where Trini and the others are," Billy replied.

"Billy that's crazy. You're supposed to be the rational one here," Zack said.

"He has Trini. My best friend. She's saved me from trouble all my life. It's time _I _saved _her_ for once." With that, Billy activated the teleporter and headed off to look for the King Sphinx.

"I've never known Billy to lose his cool like that," Zack said.

"It's because King Sphinx has Trini. Billy cares about her a lot more than he realizes," Kimberly said.

"Aye eye eye aye eye. First Trini gets captured now Billy wants to go solo…I'm really worried about this team," Alpha said.

"So am I Alpha…so am I," Jason said, then he clutched his head and fell to the ground in pain. He looked up and found himself in the desert wasteland from his nightmare, "No…not now…not at a time like this!"

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave me some reviews telling me what you thought. Next chapter, Billy's plan comes to fruition, which means that even though the other Rangers will find out what happened to Trini and the King Sphinx's other victims, they will be two Rangers short when the finally confront him. Also what is going on with Jason's nightmares?)

(A/N 2: Elements of Zyuranger I used: The King Sphinx using riddles as a prelude to attacks is form Zyuranger, although most of the riddles I used came from my own experiences as the ones used in Zyuranger were puns on the Japanese language which would not make sense as riddles in English. Also from Zyuranger is the capture of the Yellow Ranger first while the Blue Ranger was watching helplessly as well as the Red Ranger's nightmares. My own twists: The scenes at the mall and the battle against the Putties before King Sphinx showed up…plus Billy and Trini becoming closer.)


	11. Episode 5 Part 2: Forest of Despair

**Power Rangers: Morphin' Sentai**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

**Episode 5 Part 2: Forest of Despair**

(A/N: Man it's been WAY too long since I updated this one. I sincerely apologize but the main issue I have to deal with now is sharing the computer with three other people and work took most of my spare time away. Plus I have two other open stories I'm also trying to update, three if you count my collaboration with my g/f. However my job situation should improve shortly. What that means for my fics I have no idea but I won't abandon them entirely. Anyways enough rambling. I hope everyone enjoys this newest chapter. Please leave me your reviews to let me know what you thought.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger, but I enjoy having fun with them.)

Jason was looking around at the barren landscape surrounding him, no sign of his friends or the Command Center where he swore he was a second ago. "Where am I? What does this mean?"

"Jason! Jason man snap out of it!"

"Come on Jason, we need you!"

Jason looked around and saw no one but confirmed the voices, "Zack, Kimberly?" he asked. Shaking his head he found himself once again in the Command Center.

"You okay man? What was that all about?" Zack asked as he and Kim each took one of his arms and helped him to his feet.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry to have worried you," Jason replied.

"You sure?"

"We need to find Billy before he does something rash," Jason reminded them.

"Too late!" Alpha pointed at the viewing globe where they saw Billy confronting King Sphinx when the monster revealed its true form and blew powerful winds at the young genius sending him flying.

"Looks like we have to go along with his plan," Jason concluded drawing out his Dino Buckler, "It's Morpin' Time!" Kim and Zack drew theirs as well and all three activated them.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Right after morphing, the three Rangers got on their Battle Bikes and they were teleported to the nearest road to where Billy was still sailing through the air.

"Guys! This way!" Billy called out to them.

"He's moving fast, crank up the speed!" Jason said from his bike.

"You got it!" Zack replied and Kimberly held on tight in the side car of Zack's bike. They drove through the roads as quickly as possible until they saw their friend fall into a forest.

"We can't bring the bikes in there," Kim said.

"We can go on foot from here no problem," Jason replied. The three Rangers walked quickly into the woods.

"Billy!" Jason shouted into the forest.

"Billy! Where are you!" Zack called in a different direction.

"Billy! Trini! We're here!" Kim called out.

"Help us!"

"Please we're over here!"

"Wait a second, that's not Billy or Trini," Jason thought out loud, "That's got to be the Sphinx's other victims!" The Red Tyranno Ranger followed the sound of the nearest voice to one of the trees in the forest. He circled it a couple of times, but saw no footprints or any signs anyone's been there.

"Help me!" Jason put the side of his head to the tree.

"I'm here!"

"Guys! The trees! The King Sphinx's victims. He turned them into trees!" Jason called out to his comrades.

"What! You're kidding me," Zack said in surprise backing off the tree he was leaning on.

"Afraid not Zack. I'm right next to you."

"Billy?" the Black Mammoth Ranger turned to the tree he was just on.

"Yeah it's me. Trini should be here somewhere too."

"I found her!" Kim called out, pointing at another tree.

"Thank God," Trini replied, "I was really worried you wouldn't be able to hear us. I feel half dead." Then they all heard sinister laughter slightly above them. The King Sphinx was in his human form, resting on one of the branches.

"You've done well to make it this far and to figure out what I did with the children and your friends Rangers! Yes they've all been turned to trees and I planted them right here in this already existing forest. Hiding them in plain sight as it was. And don't worry, they're all still alive…for now," he gestured with his staff at a sign posted on one of the trees.

**Coming Soon: Angel Grove Country Club Golf Course!**

"Won't it be ironic that the adults of this town will cut down their own children so that they themselves can have a playground of their own?" he grinned evilly.

"Get him!" Jason ordered. As the three Rangers charged towards King Sphinx, he disappeared and when the Rangers looked around they saw him sitting on an old stump.

"Looks like I'll have to turn you into trees so you can join your friends for the deforestation!"

"Not if we can take you down first," Zack replied, but the monster was quick to teleport once again.

"Looks like it's time for you to play in my 'Ultra Riddle Contest.' But what's a show without a stage or audience!" The King Sphinx widened his arms and he along with the Rangers were all teleported at once to the stage of an amphitheatre. Squatt and Baboo teleported into the stands to watch the show.

"Oooh I've been waiting for this all day!" Squatt cheered out.

"Hurry up and start!" Baboo ordered.

"Calm down you two. I've already got someone in mind," the King Sphinx replied, pointing at the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, "You're my first contestant!"

"Get out of here before you hear his question!" Jason said, thinking quickly.

"No way. He's hurt our friends and the children. I'm not taking this lying down!" Kimberly replied rushing at the monster.

"Kim wait!" the Red Tyranno Ranger went to aid his friend but a squad of Putties teleported in and rushed him and Zack, taking both Rangers by surprise. Kimberly leapt in the air attempted to land a powerful kick on her target, but once again he teleported away. Kimberly tumbled safely to the ground and was soon on her feet again.

"Where'd you go?" she demanded.

"Up here!" he waved from the stands as another squad of Putties appeared around him. Kimberly moved towards them and two of the enemy soldiers attacked her, but she defeated them both with ease.

"You're pretty good, but your teamwork is suffering for going solo," the King Sphinx commented, pointing to where the other two Rangers were struggling with their own opponents, "Now for your riddle: I am red when I am born, orange when I am alive and then black when I am dead. What am I?"

"What the heck kind of question is that?" Kimberly replied, momentarily distracted, but when the next Putty came at her she regained her senses enough to fight it off.

"Hurry! Answer him or he'll turn you into a tree too!" Jason called to her as he had a Putty in an arm lock.

"I don't know the answer!" Kim said as she tripped another Putty

"Then guess!" Jason said in desperation.

"A fruit!" Kimberly replied desperately.

"Sorry you've answered wrong," the King Sphinx assumed its true form and blew powerful gusts at the Pink Ptera ranger, "The answer was 'a match,'" he said as she was blown away, demorphing as she fell into the forest, becoming a tree like the other victims.

"NO!" Jason called out in horror.

"You'll have your chance, but first," The King Sphinx assumed its human form once again, pointing at Zack, "Your turn!" he said cheerfully, sitting down in between Squatt and Baboo.

"Bring it on punk!" Zack said as he was holding a Putty by its head with only one hand, the clay minion struggling to get free.

"What besides your hands do you use to solve a riddle?"

"That's easy…your head!" the Black Mammoth Ranger said as he flipped his opponent on the ground knocking it out.

"Oh wow, you're good," Squatt said in surprise.

"Much smarter than your other friend," Baboo mocked. Zack rushed towards them as the Sphinx continued.

"What is more useful when held above you than beside you?" he asked.

"That's a tough one," Jason muttered fighting off another horde of Putties.

"Yeah…" Zack said, reaching the stands he attempts to attack the King Sphinx but he teleported away and the Black Mammoth Ranger accidentally hit Squatt and Baboo, "Wait I got it! An umbrella!" Zack answered.

"Correct!..but unfortunately not within the time limit!" The King Sphinx replied from the stage area. It assumed its monstrous form and blew gusts of wind over and over until the Black Mammoth Ranger was sent flying and shared the fate of his other three comrades.

"Now it's just you," The King Sphinx turned his attention to Jason who battled and knocked down two darker colored putties. It looked like they were finally staying down.

"Ocean is to continent as lake is to what?" the Sphinx asked.

"Great…SAT style question…island!" Jason replied, taking down the last of the Putties.

"Correct! Next question: I am in an orchestra. If a lightning bolt were to hit, I will most probably get hit by it. Who Am I?"

"Wow…let me think…the conductor!" Jason replied, not bothering to charge because he knew the monster would teleport.

"Very well done!" The King Sphinx applauded, "Question three: You can see me yet I am transparent. You can feel me but can't hold me. I take shape of what I am placed in. What am I?"

"Water!" Jason replied, "Good thing Billy's been tutoring me in science lately," he muttered under his breath.

"He's a lot smarter than most muscle heads!" Squatt said.

"Use something tougher!" Baboo insisted.

"Okay here is the toughest riddle I know. In the whole of the universe there is one constant. What is it?"

"That's easy. Justice! No matter what, justice will always prevail!" Jason replied.

"Wrong! Evil is the true constant in the universe and will always triumph!" The Sphinx replied.

"Then come over here and prove it!" Jason challenged.

"As you wish!" The Sphinx assumed its true form and pointed its staff at the Red Tyranno Ranger, shooting fireballs at the hero, but he leapt in the air to dodge the attack.

"Power Sword!" his summoned weapon instantly appeared in his hands as he came down with a powerful slash to the King Sphinx's chest. The evil creature swung back with his staff but Jason ducked and rolled under the counterattack. Jason got back to his feet, but King Sphinx turned around and struck the Red Tyranno Ranger on the chest, forcing him back. Then they slashed at each other's shoulders with their weapons, causing sparks to fly as they both were forced away from each other. They rushed in again, their weapons connecting with each other as they jumped up to the top of the stage. The two warriors struggled pressing their weapons against each other, then King Sphinx teleported both of them to a wasteland, but it seemed the monster's aim was off as both combatants were tumbling down a steep hill of loose gravel. After they landed on solid ground, they got back up and started clashing once again, weapon to weapon. The King Sphinx got a hit on Jason's chest but he countered with a powerful kick and slash of his own. The monster struck the hero with his staff knocking him to the ground. As the evil creature swung down towards the Red Tyranno Ranger's head with his staff, he held his sword's handle and blade end defensively, blocking the attack. However the King Sphinx pressed down, determined to break him, but Jason saw an opening and kicked high, hitting the monster in the head, knocking him back. The Red Tyranno Ranger got back on his feet and prepared to continue the battle.

XXX

Back at Bandora Palace, the evil witch was looking through her telescope on the scene below "There's only one Ranger left. My monster can finish this easily," she said grabbing her staff, "Evil sprits that sleep beneath the earth. Grant your strength to my King Sphinx!" she chanted as she tossed her staff towards Earth. It impaled itself upon the ground before red lightning surged and a chasm opened up, the deep fire within sending a mysterious smoke that engulfed the monster, causing it to grow to the size of a skyscraper. The King Sphinx looked down on the earth below him and the Ranger that dared to defy him.

"Evil will triumph as I said!" Then the beast marched towards Jason, attempting to squash the Ranger beneath his feet.

"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord!" The Red Tyranno Ranger summoned. Another chasm opened up and the great robotic beast emerged to its ally's call.

"Let's do this!" Jason said. But before he could leap to the cockpit of his Dinozord, energy beams shot out from its eyes at the Ranger himself, causing him to demorph instantly and disappear, his cry of surprise and betrayal unheard to the barren area.

(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a heck of a shocker ending, but things will start to make sense in the next chapter I promise. As always reviews are very welcome.)

(A/N 2: Elements of Zyuranger: pretty much this whole chapter was straight from the Japanese source, the only things I changed were some of the riddles.)


End file.
